All in the Pout
by gods of death
Summary: Ryou and Jou make a bet with Honda. They say Jou can make anyone do anything, with a little help from that cuteness of his. YaoiSlashShounen ai. This is a story for Jou-lovers. Yep, it's back up! Complete and the sequel is up! All In The Date! Read it
1. Boring Classes and Bets

  
  
(Disclaimer: Bou: J doesn't own Yu gi oh. If she did it would be a show about schizophrenics. She is borrowing the characters to amuse herself and you, the reader. Oh, and remember, we aren't making any money off this, but if you want to send a twenty, we won't object. Just kidding(coughemailjforaddresscough). )  
  
WARNINGS!!! Akie: No small children. Homophobs beware. This story is yaoi/shounen-ai/slash. Which ever you like better. If you don't know what that is, look it up or ask a friend. If you don't like, please just don't read. Also, hardcore exploit of cuteness in this fic.  
  
JC: Oh, and we don't want flames about how much you hate yaoi, cause we really don't care. I know, hard to believe but your pathetic existence means about as much to us as your opinion. If you have a valid question/comment, I'd love to hear it though. Thank you for listening.  
  
Pairings: Thomas: shortly Jou/various For those of you who MUST know EXACTLY who: Jou/Ryou Jou/Seto Jou/Otogi Jou/Yami Jou/Bakura Jou/Marik Jou/Yami Marik Jou/Yugi and Jou/Honda Oh and some Ryou/Honda around the end maybe :P None of these are major and are mainly one-sided. This is a fic for Jou lovers really.  
  
And watch out for character bashing. You never know WHEN that might just pop up. J sometimes just writes it and doesn't even realize it.  
  
JC: Now......are we forgetting something?  
  
Bilbo: Oh, right. Plot. Jou and Ryou make a bet with Honda that Jou can make anybody do anything with his cuteness! What will Jou have to do? Find out on the next episode of dragon....I mean read to find out.  
  
JC: Alright, good job all. Coffee break time. Now, read, enjoy, and review after that please!  
Oh, and things between the are on notes.  
  
==================================  
  
ALL IN THE POUT  
Chapter 1: Boring Classes and Bets  
  
Honda scanned the school grounds determinedly. He let out a low "yes!!" when he spotted what he'd been looking for. The brunette walked quickly across the grass to the table two of his friends were at.  
  
"Morning guys!" he greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." they replied in unison, not looking up from what they were doing.  
  
Honda studied them both for a moment. Ryou was bent over a piece of paper writing something as Jou watched him and the paper intently. After a moment he asked "What are you guys doing?" Ryou stopped writing and looked up at the pointy haired teen.  
  
"Helping Jou with his homework." he answered shortly.  
  
"What!?" Honda exclaimed "But you never help anybody with their homework!" Jou grinned brightly as Ryou let out a sad sigh.  
  
"He used the puppy dog eyes and pout on me..." Ryou sighed again.  
  
"Huh?" Honda questioned after a minute. He was extremely confused.  
  
"His puppy eyes and that cute little pout." Ryou explained "He used those to get me to help him with his work." Ryou shook his head as Jou's smile widened. Honda was shocked to say the least.  
  
"That actually worked on you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Works on everyone." Jou replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou agreed "He's just to adorable for his own good." Honda snorted.  
  
"Your exaggerating. That's kind of stuff only works on the weak minded." he said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Ryou asked, an evil smirk lighting his face.  
  
"I'd love to." Honda replied.  
  
"Fine." Jou chirped in "We bet you 1,000 yen that I can make anybody do what I want, short of killing themselves of course...." Ryou's evil smirk grew slightly.  
  
"We'll give you one day. Tell Jou who and what to ask them to do. If by the end of the day everyone has done what he asked, we win. If not, you win. Agreed?" Ryou asked, quickly setting up the terms of the bet.  
  
Honda thought for a minute. He did have 1,000 yen and he was sure to win anyway. Might as well. "Agreed." he finally said.  
  
"Great." Ryou's evil smirk was still in place "I could use 500 yen."  
  
"Me, too." Jou agreed, his grin impossibly large. Honda laughed lightly then looked down at his watch.  
  
"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, making his friends jump "We're late for class!"  
  
The three teens scrambled to collect their stuff then sped across the school toward first period.  
  
=====================================  
  
Every head turned as the classroom door opened. Ryou, Honda, and Jou stood awkwardly in the door way. The teacher fixed them with a glare that was known to kill cows.  
  
"Too bad you can't get us out of trouble." Honda murmured to Jou jokingly. Everybody knew Mrs. Poel, the teacher currently trying to melt them with her mind, was a hard ass when it came to tardiness.  
  
"Is that a challenge? Alright." Jou flashed Honda a quick grin before it disappeared.  
  
"So glad you decided to join us boys." Mrs. Poel said icily.  
  
"We're sorry ma'am." Jou began. Honda noticed that Jou's eyes were wider and that he had a cute worried frown on his face.  
  
"We tried to get here on time, but we ran into some trouble. Your not gonna give us detention, are you?" the blonde finished, his lower lip jutting out slightly. The teacher's face softened.  
  
"Oh, no sweety. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." she cooed "Just take your seats and don't let it happen again."  
  
"We won't." the three chorused as they walked to their seats. Jou sent his friends a triumphant grin before he sat down. Ryou and Jou sat side by side but Honda sat across the room by Anzu. As much as he liked the girl, he was still upset by the fact that she was the only friend he sat by. After all, Anzu, Jou, and Ryou were his only friends in this particular class. Mrs. Poel's expression hardened again as she addressed the class.  
  
"Today we are going to be doing....." the women's words soon faded out as Honda began plans on who he could make Jou ask to do what. After a few moments of the teachers droning and his planning a note landed on Honda's desk. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Isn't it great when no one notices your existence? The brunette unfolded the note and read it over quickly. It was short and said simply:  
  
/We're winning =P -RJ/  
  
Honda crumpled the note angrily and tossed it aside, accidently hitting Anzu in the head. He didn't notice or care though. His mind was on other thoughts. Mainly that was not going to lose this bet. No way.  
  
=========================================  
  
First period passed quickly. Nothing of importance of interest happen during this time. Just kids dosing off, the teacher nearly strangling someone, and Honda plotting evil things. The usual. The brunette was a little peeved when the bell rang. He wouldn't have another class with Jou till fourth, right before lunch. That meant that for two periods he could do nothing but plot some more. No embarrassing Jou. Damn. Though a certain blonde was rather happy as Honda could tell as he chanced a glance at the boy. The other teen was grinning from ear to ear. And for good reason, the brunette noted. Jou was home free for a while. That meant he had a better chance at the bet. Honda thought about making Jou do something in the hall but the blonde was out the door as soon as the bell rang. Honda chased after him, but he was no where to be seen. Damn. Again. The spike-head sighed and trudged off to second period. It was going to be a long (about) two hours.  
  
As soon as the bell rang Ryou grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him down the hall quickly. The white haired boy pulled them both into an empty classroom. Jou was to surprised by all this to really say anything so he just stood there in shock for a few minutes. Ryou watched Honda turn the corner quickly. The brunette swivelled his head from side to side, looking for any trace of the two teens he'd lost. Finally the boy gave up and walked off to his second class.  
  
"Ryou...what the hell?" Jou had finally found his voice. Ryou turned to smile happily at Jou.  
  
"I was just avoiding Honda." he told the older teen.  
  
"Why?" Jou questioned.  
  
"Because!" Ryou sighed as if it was the simplest thing in the world  
  
"The less people we have to deal with, the better chance we have at winning that 1,000 yen. Besides, we can't having you using all your cuteness this morning. You need it for later." Jou smiled as realization donned on him.  
  
"If we can just avoid him in the halls, then he can't do anything tell lunch. We'll have wasted almost half the day without having to do anything at all." Jou chirped as Ryou nodded enthusiastically. The white haired boy suddenly thought of something then. His brow furrowed and his eyes had a distressed look in them.  
"Not that we need this time or anything...." Ryou declared suddenly "It's just a little extra reassurance." Ryou did want Jou thinking he needed this help. He knew the boy could win this bet, and he did want to hurt his feelings or make him unsure of himself. Jou smiled at his friends obvious attempts to make him feel good about himself.  
  
"I know, bud." Jou assured his friend, smiling to let the other know his little speech had worked. Ryou sighed and smiled. His brow unfurrowed and his eyes turned back to the way they were before. Jou knew exactly how to make his friend feel better. Ryou compulsively hugged the blonde.  
  
"Thanks for understanding. Your such a good friend Jou..." he said as he let the other go after a few long minutes. Jou was a little stunned by the hug but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Let's get to class now. Don't want to be late again." Jou grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of the room toward their next class.  
  
===============================  
  
The hours passed slowly. Honda thought he might have gone insane. Every time he looked up at the clock it seem that it hadn't moved forward at all. Quite the contrary, it almost seemed to be going backwards. Of course, he didn't know that Bakura had decided to curse it so it would actually go backwards. But, that's beside the point. The brunette was about ready to kill himself by the time the bell to end second period rang. He darted out of the room as quickly as he could. On his way out he knocked over Anzu. The poor girl landed hard on her butt and her school things flew all over the hall. She growled at him as she scrambled to pick up her things without being trampled. Honda didn't notice though. Actually, he didn't notice anything going on around him. Once again he was to busy thinking about what he was gonna do when he ran into Jou and Ryou again. Something evil, he decided. Something very evil.  
  
===================================  
  
Jou was nervous all through second period. Honda would obviously have a lot of time to plan evil things. Evil things that he would have to do. He was wishing that they hadn't made the bet. Sure, he'd win easily. And he could use the money. But, still. He couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. He would have to do quite a few degrading things to get the money. Honda would probably making him ask people like Otogi for things. It was a little unnerving. You never really knew what the dice freak could be thinking. Jou sighed loudly, earning him a glare from his teacher. He ignored her warning and sighed again, louder this time. A note smacked him in the head a minute later. He looked down at it curiously for a second. Finally he opened it.  
  
/Hey J,  
What's up with the worried expression? Are you ok? -R/  
  
Jou quickly scribbled down an answer.  
  
/I'm fine. Just thinking./  
  
He flicked it back to Ryou. He watched the silver haired boy read the note quickly. The boys hand began to move. He was writing something. Soon the note was on Jou's desk once more.  
  
/Bullshit. What is it? You can tell me./  
  
Jou sighed for the third time. Ryou knew him to well. It was kind of creepy really. Jou decided that lying to Ryou was pointless. He picked his pencil back up and wrote a reply.  
  
/I'm just nervous. Honda's gonna making me do something really degrading, I just know it. He'll probably make me ask Kiaba for his underwear. XP/  
  
He flicked the message to his friend again. Jou saw Ryou's mouth quirk into a smile as he read the note. He got his reply a few second later.  
  
/Don't worry. Honda isn't that creative. You'll be fine. Meet me after class and we can talk some more about it./  
  
Jou laughed quietly when he read it. He wrote only two more things down.  
  
/Ok. Thanks./  
  
Then he sent it to Ryou again. Ryou looked up once he read the note and smiled at Jou. The blonde returned it. That note had really made him feel better. The white haired teen could always cheer Jou up somehow. It was a gift of his. The blonde couldn't wait till after class to properly thank Ryou for his help. Speaking of the end of class.... Jou looked up at the clock. Just another few minutes and he'd be out.  
  
======================================  
  
The minutes passed like hours for Jou but finally the bell wrung. All of the class filed out slowly. Apparently no one was to eager to get to third period.  
  
Jou and Ryou met up in the hall. The both walked silently for a few minutes until Jou finally spoke.  
  
"Thanks for the note Ryou. It really helped calm my fears." Jou said, smiling at his friend.  
  
"I would be afraid too. I sorry you had to even THINK about asking Kiaba for his panties." Ryou joked, pretending to shiver in disgust.  
  
"Panties?" Jou questioned, smirking at his friend.  
  
"Oh yah!" exclaimed Ryou happily "Seto's a TOTAL cross dresser. You know he's wearing a bra under that shirt, pretending he's another one of the girls. That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. It also explains why he's so anti-social. Doesn't want anyone to find out." Jou had to grasp his sides he was laughing so hard. Ryou had started doing wild hand motions while explaining in detail what Kiaba likes to wear and why. He also decided to explain to Jou why Kiaba's a winter and not a fall. They walked the way across the school talking about what dresses and colors looked best on different guys. The two had forgotten all about class. After they realized what they'd done, they separated to get to their different classes. Both teens had to run down the halls to get there on time.  
  
===================================  
  
Third period was just as uneventful as first. Ok, Jou did get to hear Anzu cussing about school supplies and a "spike head jackass!" but that wasn't really something to be the highlight of your day. For the most part, Jou just counted the spikes on Yugi's head over and over again. Sure, he thought there were seven, but how could he be sure? And he hadn't even been able to check on the amount of bang spikes yet. Was that six of did the little thing count, too? Luckily for him, Yugi sat right in front of him. He could double check all he wanted. And the giant hair hid him from the teacher so Mr. Kalvick didn't know he wasn't paying any attention at all. Jou began to wonder what Yugi would look like without the spikes. Probably really freaky, he decided. The idea of cutting them off crossed Jou's mind. Then a sickening idea came to his head. What if Honda made him ask Yugi to mutilate his hair? That would be fucked up! Jou wished Ryou was in his class so he could talk to him. That would make him feel better. Since that wasn't an option, the blonde instead began to imagine Honda without his spike. Now that took his mind off his problems. It also gave him a very good idea for revenge for whatever Honda degrading thing Honda made Jou do. Soon, the Jou found himself anticipating the end of class. The sooner the day ended, the sooner he could get back at a certain brunette baka.  
  
===================================  
  
Once again class was way to long for Honda's liking. How could one person be so boring? Honda found himself wondering this as the teacher continued blabbing on about whatever the hell. Boring. What class was he in again? Oh, right. Literature. Boring. Honda looked over at the clock. 10:42? What the hell? He could have sworn just a minute ago it was at least 10:51. Unfortunately for Honda he had this class with Bakura. The white haired trouble-maker had decided to make a pattern and make ever clock he saw go backwards. Just another of his small steps toward creating UTTER CHAOS(insert sound of thunder and evil laugh at this point)!!!! The poor brunette was convince the gods were punishing him. It was bad enough being in this class normally. The were discussing out loud a book about talking animals that start a society or something like that. Honda hadn't really read it. Too confusing. What did a bunch of cute farm animals have to do with corruption in government? Add that with the fact that Honda was anxious to make good use of the bet, you got one unhappy Hiroto. He looked at the clock again. 10:35. Mrs. Frielander's literature class was soon presented with the sight of a brunette smacking his head against his desk over and over again, muttering something about the "horrible wrath of karma" and the "disgruntled gods."  
  
===================================  
  
Ryou was excited. Class would be over soon. That meant that he could show of Jou's skill sooner and win that bet. It also meant he could see the blonde again in fourth period. Now THAT was something to really look forward to. Sure, Ryou had made the bet intent on getting money out of it, but it also gave him a little perk. He had a good excuse to spend the whole day with Jou. Ryou loved spending time with the taller browned eyed boy. But he hardly ever had a good excuse. Sure, Jou wouldn't mind him there all the time for no real reason but he did want to seem clingy. If Ryou had a good excuse to be around the blonde constantly, then he didn't mind. This was defiantly a good excuse. And, another bonus came with the bet. The white haired boy got to watch Jou make all those cute expressions he loved so much, but rarely got to see. Ryou found himself not really caring if they won the bet or not. It was only 1,000 yen after all. He was willing to pay that and more just to see Jou's adorable pout. Albeit, Ryou was a little jealous that all those expressions would be directed at others. Jou mainly reserved all those looks for Ryou, something the white haired boy was proud to say. But, he knew Jou was only doing this for the money and for Ryou himself also, so it wasn't so bad. Ryou jumped when the bell rang suddenly. The boy realized he must having been spacing out completely. He collected his stuff and dashed off to fourth period, hoping to run into a certain blonde as soon as possible.  
  
=================================================  
  
an: REVIEW! That's about it. Was it good. Tell me what you thought please.  
  



	2. Let the Games Begin

  
(Disclaimer: Bou: I don't own Yugioh. J doesn't own Yugioh. Thomas might but we haven't check yet. We think Yugioh is owned by some Japanese person. We also think that Thomas is owned by some Japanese person. Possibly the same person.)  
  
Thomas: I am not own! I own people, I don't get owned by people.  
JC: Shadup and do the warnings master.  
  
WARNINGS: Thomas: We warned you. It's yaoi. Guy on guy action. Ok, maybe not so much in this. Mainly innocent flirting and boners galore. Seriously. Watch out. Character bashing may occur at anytime.  
  
JC: I need another person  
Akie: Hi guys, what did I miss?  
JC: Wonderful! Brother dearest, please do the pairings.  
Akie: Um....ok.  
  
PAIRINGS: Akie: the pairings are simply Jou/various or for the sake of me having a longer line: Jou/Ryou - Jou/Honda - Jou/Yami - Jou/Yugi - Jou/Bakura - Jou/Seto - Jou/Otogi - Jou/Bandit Keith - Jou/Marik - Jou/Yami Marik(is that Malik? Somebody please tell me!) - Jou/Mai and maybe some Honda/Ryou these pairings are all pretty much one-sided. get over it.  
  
J: Thanks Akie. Well, thats about it. Oh, also, this will be longer than originally planned. I expect more reviews. Happy reading.  
All in the Pout  
Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin  
  
==============================  
  
Class is gay. Super gay. That's what Jou had decided after half an hour of it. Fourth period wasn't turning out to be to good. Honda kept sending him pure evil smirks. Honda obviously had some humiliating things in mind for Jou. That wasn't good. But that wasn't the only problem. Jou kept catching Ryou staring at him. As much as Jou loved the boy, it was a little creepy. Add both of those to the glare Kaiba was burning into Jou's back and you got one twitchy blonde. All the looks we're extremely unnerving. Jou just wanted this day to end already so things could get normal again. Being stared at by Kaiba, he could handle. But Honda and Ryou, too. Naw. No way. Ring damn you! Jou found himself glaring with all his strength at the annoyingly silent bell. "RING ALREADY!" Oops, had he said that part out loud? Shit.  
  
===============================  
  
Ryou jumped when he heard it. Was that Jou? The haired boy turned his head to the boy he'd been sneaking glances at all class. When he thought he'd finally been able to ignore the blonde, he had to go and yell, drawing everyone's attention to him. Yep, it was defiantly Jou. Poor boy was the deepest red Ryou had ever seen. The teacher was hovering over the blonde, scolding him in a voice much louder than need be. Jou looked terrified. Mr. Bernard could be a real hard ass and was everyone's least favorite teacher. The man would throttle a kid for coughing while he was talking. An interruption like this meant DEATH.  
  
"Um....does this mean I have to stay in for lunch?" Jou asked timidly.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT IT DOES!" the teacher bellowed.  
  
"....But sir, I wouldn't want to make you miss lunch just to watch me..." Jou tried slyly.  
  
"GOOD POINT!" for some reason, the teacher was still yelling "THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOU ACTIONS."  
  
"Yes sir. It's not fair. And it's also not fair that the class has to be distracted from your wonderful teaching about art. It really is amazing how even the design of your desk is art..." Jou said, grinning and pretending to find something about Mr. Bernard's desk fascinating "Imagine all the work put into designing that the small legs could hold up the whole bulk." This distracted the teacher well.  
  
"JOU MAKES ANOTHER GOOD POINT. THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS TOOK HOURS THINKING ABOUT HOW....." the teacher began to babble on about the design, soon changing topics slowly until he had some how gotten from desks and trees to the design of toilets and the black death.  
  
Jou had used an ingenious move. Distracting Mr. Bernard was always a good way to get out of trouble. The man found that EVERYTHING was art and could go on for hours about it. Ryou looked over at the blonde, receiving a happy grin and peace sign. The white haired couldn't help but smile back. Jou was a character, that was for sure...  
  
==============================  
  
Honda groaned and prayed class would end soon. Jou had started Mr. Bernard on one of his rants. The old fool would be on about toilets till the end of class, he just knew it! No, he was wrong. The Italian had switched to the black death and....no, buttons! They were discussing buttons now. Great. Yeah ma, I learned about buttons in school today. Joy. If that bell didn't ring soon, Honda couldn't be held responsible for his actions.  
  
The sound of salvation was soon filling the ears of all the poor students. They jumped up and dashed off to lunch, relieved that class was finally over. Even the teacher rushed out the door. He wasn't one to miss lunch. The only kids left we're Honda himself, Ryou, Jou(who was being held back by Ryou), and....Yami. Yes. Begin phase one of embarrass Jou and win this goddamn bet.  
  
============================  
  
Jou tried to dash out the door with the rest of the kids. He really did try. Ryou was too quick for him though. Jou wasn't to thrilled about being held back by the boy who'd been ogling all through class, especially since Honda and Yami were still here. Oh god. Honda. Yami. Not good at all. Honda had a sadistic grin planted on his face.  
  
'Get out for here Yami!' Jou's mind urged. But, no. Yami was tasking his sweet time packing his stuff. Stupid spirit. Stupid Ryou. Who knew the boy could be so damn strong? Oh well, he couldn't escape now. It seemed everyone was against him right about now, even his best friend.  
  
============================  
  
Ryou had been able to grab Jou before the boy got out the door. He wanted to see the blonde. And, he wanted to beat Honda in the bet, which he couldn't do if Jou ran away to lunch. They only had half the day left to win after all. Ryou grinned as Honda sauntered over to them, trying to look cool and evil. It wasn't really working well, though Jou seemed scared enough. But then again, Jou figured he was about to get told to ask for random people's underwear. Ryou supposed he'd be scared, too.  
  
============================  
  
Honda walked over to Ryou and his captive. He tried his best to look evil, not to mention cool. From his point of view, he was doing a good job of it. Jou was twitching and mumbling about underwear. That was a good sign of a scared teen. Ryou wasn't showing it, but Honda could tell he was terrified. He bet the fool was finally realizing he had made a bet he could never win. The idiot.  
  
"Hey guys. Haven't been able to catch either of you today." Honda grinned as he spoke "Guess I got lucky just now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, real lucky.." Jou sulked. Ryou just smiled politely.  
  
"Is there something you'd like?" the white haired boy asked knowingly.  
  
"Well, actually. I was just thinking about our little bet..." Honda began. The brunette was obviously trying to draw this out as long as possible.  
  
"Oh, stop beating around the fucking bush and tell me to make him sing I'm a little tea pot already!" Jou snapped angrily at his friend.  
  
"Um....ok then." Honda said after a moment, shocked at the rudeness of the blonde.  
  
"Well?" the blonde glared at the other teen for all he was worth "Get on with it."  
  
"Yami." Honda said simply. Jou nodded and looked over at the spirit.  
  
"And?" Ryou questioned "What should Jou make him do?" Jou's head snapped back toward Honda, expectantly. Honda was ready for this question. He had planned this out. The brunette knew he could win right now.  
  
"I want you to get Yami to give you his choker." Honda exclaimed after waiting a moment to gather suspense.  
  
"You know, now that you mention it, haven't really seen him take that thing off in...years." Ryou said.  
  
"I figured it was stuck on or something..." Jou murmured, his eyes going out of focus as his mind wandered. Honda elbowed him in the ribs, bringing him back to reality. The blonde walked over to his shorted friend nervously.  
  
"Hey Yami." Jou chirped to his friend. The boy had somehow suddenly been able to relax again. He realized he could have some fun with this, and maybe scare Honda enough to make him lay off and just admit defeat.  
  
"Oh, hi Jou." Yami greeted "What's up?"  
  
"Not much really..." Jou said, a smile suddenly lighting his face "I was just wondering if I could have you choker.." Yami looked shocked.  
  
"Well," he began, obviously ready to make up an excuse not to let the blonde have his choker without hurting the boys feelings. Jou, realizing this, quickly placed a pout on his face. His big eyes filled with tear.  
  
"Please...?" he asked in an adorable voice, looking ready to burst into tears at any moment. Yami looked away from the cute face, trying to resist his urge to give the boy all his jewelry and money.  
  
"...Sure." Yami said finally, unable to resist the teen's eyes. He took it off and reluctantly handed it to the blonde.  
  
"Yeah!!" Jou exclaimed taking the item happily from Yami. He quickly hooked the leather item around his neck.  
  
"What do you think?" Jou asked, grinning flirtatiously and winking "Pretty sexy, right?" Yami was at a loss for words.  
  
"Y...yeah...." Yami stuttered. Jou began striking poses. Rather....suggestive poses.  
  
"I'm to sexy for my shirt." Jou began to sing, slowly pulling his shirt up above his head "Too sexy for my shirt, too sexy by far." Yami was drooling at the exposed chest, his pants beginning to feel a little tight. Honda and Ryou's reactions were similar, shocked and extremely turned on. It wasn't everyday you got to see a pretty guy doing a strip tease in the art room at school. Suddenly, to the disappointment of all present in the room. Jou stopped what he was doing and pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"Why'd you stop!?" Yami exclaimed before he could stop himself. He found himself enjoying that little show.  
  
"Well, I've decided I'm not too sexy for my shirt." Jou said matter-of-factly "My shirt is just sexy enough." A sly grin spread across Jou face.  
  
"My pant's are a different matter though..." Jou trailed off, beginning to pull at his pants. Yami clapped his hand over his nose and ran out of the room, most likely heading for the bathroom. Ryou was rolling on the floor laughing by this time.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ryou asked when he had finally stopped laughing "He got a nose bleed! Yami, got a nose bleed. I thought I'd never see the day. God, if only I had brought my camera!"  
  
"Was it just me or was there a bulge in his pants?" Honda wondered aloud. Jou smirked evilly. After a moment the smirk fell from his face and he fell over laughing.  
  
"It...was....so...hard...to...keep...a straight...face!" Jou gasped between laughs "He looked....so...funny!" Ryou began to laugh once again, unable to hold it back. Honda smiled amused. Suddenly something hit him. Yami had given Jou what he wanted. That meant Jou and Ryou were winning the bet so far. That was bad.  
  
"God dammit!" Honda exclaimed "This fucking sucks!" and he had been so sure he would win the bet right then and there. Oh well. He smirked suddenly. This wasn't over yet. He still had the whole day. Besides, this just meant he could make do something much more degrading than asking for Yami's freaking bondage jewelry.  
  
"Come on." Jou said, him and Ryou finally ending their fit of laughter "I want to go to lunch already." Ryou nodded enthusiastically. Honda followed the two bouncy giggling boys out to the cafeteria. Maybe they would run into Kaiba there? One could only hope.  
  
=================================  
  
Honda was upset by the fact that they did run into anyone they knew while getting lunch. Jou could tell this and couldn't be happier. Today, he decided, his main goal was to bug the crap out of Honda. Make his life, or more precisely day, a complete hell. Not even the cafeteria food, which looked toxic and willing to but up a fight if you tried to eat it, could put a damper on his mood. They sat down at a table in a secluded corner of the court yard and began poking unsurely at their food. After Ryou's fork was wrestled out of his had and swallow in his mashed potatoes, they all agreed eating was pointless and beyond that, dangerous.  
  
"Look over there!" Ryou exclaimed after a moment of them sitting in silence unsure of what to do.  
  
"What?" Jou asked as his head snapped from it's position on the table.  
  
"It's Bakura!" he said in reply, then yelled to the other white haired boy "Yami!!! Over here!!"  
  
Bakura was walking across the field by the court yard. The white haired teen turned toward them when Ryou started yelling. He walked over to their table and sat down with them. "Bakura!" Jou exclaimed. He reached over the table and gave Bakura and hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ryou repeated this process. The two boys always did this when they greeted Bakura, ever since they found out how much it bugs him. Honda began to reach over the table to do the same, but was stopped. Bakura's hand blocked the path between his face and the other's.  
  
"Do it and die." the tomb robber growled "They can get away with it because they're cute, but you? Not a chance." Honda immediately backed down and resumed his normal position. Jou and Ryou were cracking up by this time.  
  
"Where have you been Yami?" Ryou asked after he had regained his composure and stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, usually you join us for lunch earlier." Jou commented.  
  
"Well, I was trying to take a piss. I had just walked into the bathroom when suddenly that baka Pharaoh ran threw the door, pushed me out, and then locked himself in there!" Bakura fumed "I had to walk all the way a cross this Ra accursed school just to find another toilet!"  
  
This information made Jou snicker quietly and Ryou burst into uncontrollable giggles. Jou soon joined Ryou in the laughter since he couldn't hold it back anymore. Bakura looked a little confused by this.  
  
"Is it really that funny that I nearly pissed myself looking for another restroom?!" he demanded indignantly.  
  
"Naw,....it's not....that 'Kura!" Jou said, taking deep breaths between every other word from laughing so hard "It's just....well....I can't....tell ya....without bursting...into laughter again. And I don't....want to try that again,......I almost hyperventilated......just now." Jou finally controlled his breathing again and motioned for Honda, the only one who wouldn't start giggling, to explain it to Bakura. Honda looked reluctant, unsure if he should tell Bakura about the bet, but soon began talking anyway.  
  
"You see....well, we saw Yami running to the bathroom, is all." Honda said, deciding not to tell Bakura about the bet. Ryou and Jou chose not to say anything about the bet either. The four sat in silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Bakura.  
  
"Well, that's not funny at all...." the white haired boy said. Honda had to cover the two other teens mouths as they began laughing for what had to be the hundredth time that day. And, from the way things were going, probably would not be the last. The white and blonde boys quite laughing, needing to rest their poor abused lungs.  
  
"That's really annoying....you should learn to control your laughter..." Honda sighed, annoyed with all the giggling he'd heard today. And from his GUY friends no less. Was it healthy for a guy to giggle so much? Or at all? A voice cut through Honda's contemplations.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Bakura's asked motioning to Yami's leather jewelry Jou was currently donning.  
  
"Oh, this? Yami gave it to me.." Jou said casually.  
  
"What? Marking his territory is he?" Bakura asked, more to himself than Jou.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jou asked "Marking his what now?" Bakura ignored Jou.  
  
"I knew he liked you, but I had no idea had actually try for you. I thought he was going to let Yugi have you. Maybe borrow you every once in a while, but not have you all to himself." Bakura continued thinking out loud.  
  
"'Kura!!!" Jou snapped "What in the seven hells are you talking about!?" Bakura turned to Jou, giving him an 'it's obvious and your stupid look' if Jou interpreted it right.  
  
"It's obvious..." Bakura said, the added as an after thought "If you don't know than your stupid." Jou glared at the tomb robber, but he was ignored.  
  
"Looks he's got, but brains he ain't..." Honda murmured. Jou wasn't feeling to good at this point.  
  
"Just tell me what your talking about!" he hissed "What do you mean, Yami likes me but would let Yugi have me?" Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yami thinks your hott. He wants you. But Yugi is in love with you, too. So, Yami was gonna let Yugi have you and back off himself." Bakura explained slowly "Didn't you notice how the midgets are always hitting on you?" Jou frowned deeply.  
  
"That's silly!" the blonde exclaimed "Yug's my best friend. He doesn't like me like THAT!"  
  
Ryou growled slightly at the 'best friend' part. He was supposed to be Jou's best friend! Stupid shorty. Bakura was right. All the dwarf does is flit like crazy with the poor oblivious blonde.  
  
Jou must have seen Ryou's look cause he added quietly to Ryou "Well, not my best friend..." Ryou grinned happily at this. Jou looked over at Bakura.  
  
"Besides...." Jou added "Yami wasn't happy about giving this to me...."  
  
"He was happy a little later though....a bit to happy I think..." Ryou grinned perversely.  
  
"Why did you want it in the first place?" Bakura asked, truly curious.  
  
"I didn't really want it at all, though it is kind cool. I feel like a bondage teen." Jou laughed, pulling on the choker slightly.  
  
"It's actually a long story. You see, we made a bet with Honda that Jou can make anyone do anything he wants." Ryou supplied "And Honda has all of today to prove us wrong, by finding someone who WON'T do what Jou asks. So, Honda told Jou to make Yami give him his choker...." Ryou trailed off, mumbling something about 'sexy shirts'.  
  
"Is that why Yami's in the bathroom?" Bakura scoffed "Scared to be seen without his bondage jewelry? The idiot..."  
  
"Actually....Yami acquired a little...problem while we were with him in the room...."Jou began to explain.  
  
"The problem was really Jou." Honda said "When he decided he was to sexy for his shirt and started taking it off."  
  
"I think it really started when Jou quit on the shirt and started fiddling with his pants..." Ryou observed evenly.  
  
"Either way," Jou cut in "he had to go to the bathroom to clean his nose up and solve the problem in his pants..." Bakura stared at the three boys for a few minutes before falling off his chair in laughter. He stood back and went to hug Jou, letting go almost as soon as he had grasped the boy.  
  
"I think I love you right now." Bakura told him, grinning evilly.  
  
"Who cares. You loved me before, too." Jou dismissed Bakura's comment with a wave of his hand.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Honda questioned.  
  
"I constantly hang around him and I'm still alive anyway..." Jou explained.  
  
"He has a point...." Bakura agreed, nodding.  
  
"So you admit! You do love me!" Jou pretended to jump around in glee, grinning cutely at Bakura.  
  
"Yes Jou, I love you." Bakura sighed, shaking his head at the cheery blonde.  
  
"Gee guys...I knew Yugi's Yami was a swinger, but you too Bakura?" a voice chirped from behind the group. They all turned around to look at the smiling face of no other than.....Anzu!  
  
"Hey...what are you doing here? Don't you usually eat lunch with Yugi and his Yami?" Ryou asked.  
  
About three weeks ago, Bakura and Yami had refused to eat together so the group had to split up for lunch. Bakura, Ryou, and Jou always eat together while Yugi, Yami, and Anzu ate together. Honda just sorta switched between, wanting to be with his best friend but not liking to eat with Bakura that much. Sometimes Marik and his Yami would come eat with Bakura's group also, and that was another reason why Honda switched back and forth. He never ate with Bakura's group if the Ishtars were there. It had been like this everyday since then.  
  
"Well, Yugi is trying to find Yami right now. The guy never showed up for lunch. Also, Yugi said he wanted to try eating with you guys again. Something about missing his best friends. Anyway, I decided that since him and Yami would probably come here when they got together anyway, I could wait here with you guys." Anzu had to take a deep breath after saying all of this.  
  
"Wow..." Jou said simply. That most anyone said for a minute. Than Ryou started laughing.  
  
"Ryou, I know it's normal for you to just burst into giggles for no reason but.....why are you laughing? It's a little creepy." Honda asked, backing away from Ryou a little.  
  
"I just realized that means Yami is STILL in the bathroom after Jou's little show..." Ryou trailed off into another fit of laughter. Jou didn't join him for once. The joke had lost it's edge to the blonde. An evil grin began to spread across Honda's face. Jou noticed this and pointed it out.  
  
"Ok, I know that look." Jou stated "Stop plotting evil deeds Honda." Honda suddenly grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him away from the others.  
  
"I need to talk to Jou for a sec." Honda called to the others "Just stay cool till I'm done with him." Honda didn't stopped pulling Jou until they well out of hearing range of the others.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jou spat at him, rubbing his now bruised wrist. Honda had a pretty strong grip.  
  
"Man that's smarts..." the blonde hissed as the poked at his bruise "You're a bastard Hon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell me about it later." Honda waved off Jou's complaints "Now I have a job for you..." Jou stared at his friend for a minute.  
  
"You're not gonna ask me to kill anyone are you?" the blonde asked after a while. Honda growled deep in his throat and smacked his companion upside the head.  
  
"Don't be stupid! I mean for the bet!" Honda exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh, right. That." Jou blushed in embarrassment. It was very cute. It made Honda want to apologize for hitting the blonde. The brunette shook his head. He was getting weak. He couldn't fal for Jou's cuteness like a fool. Stick to business.  
  
"It's alright Jou. I had forgotten about it for a while, too." Honda said, patting his friend on the back. Did he just do that? Damn. Stupid cute Jou. Honda cleared his throat loudly and stepped a way from Jou, now embarrassed himself for not being able to resist Jou's utter cuteness.  
  
"Anyway..." Honda began "I want you to make Anzu dance for you." Honda couldn't help but grin when he saw the slightly worried look on Jou's face.  
  
"I don't have to dance with her do I?" Jou asked, making Honda face fault. He had thought the blonde was worried about getting Anzu to dance, not having to actually dance with the girl.  
  
"No Jou..." Honda sighed "you don't have to actually dance with Anzu. Just make her dance."  
  
"Alright." Jou agreed shaking his head "But what dance should I make her do?" Honda's evil grin made a reappearance.  
  
"Well, I think the hokey pokey would be just great, don't you?" asked Honda, taking a sadistic pleasure in saying this. Jou looked extremely annoyed.  
  
"Fine..." Jou huffed, stamping away toward Anzu. This was not fun. Then again, he could make it fun. Jou began to formulate a plan to make this experience more enjoyable. Oh yes, this would be fun.  
  
=================================  
  
Jou shook off his thoughts as he approached Anzu and plastered a smile on his face. He sat down next the brunette and smiled cutely at her. She smiled back at him, figuring he was just being his normal friendly self.  
  
"Hey Jou." she said "What did Honda want?"  
  
"Nothing, just asking me a question. You know who Honda is...." Jou said casually.  
  
"You mean stupid?" Bakura questioned, snickering.  
  
"Anyway...Anzu, your really good at dancing." Jou stated. Anzu blushed slightly.  
  
"I guess..." she said bashfully "But I'm not that good."  
  
"Nonsense!" Jou exclaimed "Your great. I love watching you dance. You can make any dance look good. Even something dorky." Anzu's face was a deep red now.  
  
"Oh, cut it out Jou!" Anzu said, elbowing him lightly n the side.  
  
"In fact.." Jou continued "I bet you could make the hokey pokey look cool. Hey, I got an idea! You should do it for us!" Anzu's eyes went wide.  
  
"Your kidding right? I couldn't." the girl said.  
"Oh, come on. I'd be so cool." Jou declared. He shot a meaningful look at Ryou. The white haired boy looked confused for a second, then realization donned on him.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Ryou agreed "Come on, do it!" Bakura smirked and nodded his agreement. Anything for a show.  
  
"Naw guys...I don't think so." Anzu said, shaking her head at them. Jou pulled on his sad face now. His wide eyes filled with unshed tears and his bottom lip began quivering.  
  
"You won't even do it for me?" Jou looked ready to burst into tears. Anzu's resolve melted.  
  
"Oh Jou I..." she stopped when she looked into Jou's eyes. How could anyone resist?  
  
"Fine..." the girl said reluctantly. She stood up and stepped into a clear space for her to dance. She looked like she was having second thoughts when Ryou began to sing loudly.  
  
"You put your right hand in." Ryou sang "You put your right hand out." Anzu began to dance, following Ryou's sang instructions. Jou soon joined the white haired boy, while Bakura clapped enthusiastically for the two boys.  
  
"You put you right hand in and you shake it all about!" the two boys sang "You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself about. That's what it's all about!" Anzu spun around then clapped six times along with the 'that's what it's all about' part. After Anzu had gotten to her left foot, Jou and Ryou walked over dragging Bakura and Honda behind them and joined in. The five formed a small circle and did the hokey pokey. Some other kids they didn't know began to join in the circle. Pretty soon they had nearly thirty people doing the hokey pokey with more constantly joining in. Finally they got to the last body part and the song ended. The group stood around, looking a little confuse and unsure of what to do now.  
  
"Chicken dance!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck!" Jou and Ryou sang as they began to do the movements. Soon the group of people began to join in, singing along and clapping loudly when the time came. The group went through this dance for a while until Jou decided that the bunny hop would be more fun. He wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist and whispered something in her ear. Then he let he go and walked over to Ryou, Honda, and Bakura, whispering instructions to each of them. Ryou placed his hands on Anzu's and Jou did the same to Ryou. Bakura had his hand on Jou and Honda behind him. A few of the smarted people in the crowd realized what was going on and joined the line. The others just watched the group with interest. Jou began to hum the turn to the bunny hop loudly and the line began to move. Others joined the line and began humming along until the bunny hop song could be heard through out almost all the school. Finally the nosie to so bad that the principle came out and made the students stop.  
  
================================  
  
Jou and the rest of his little pose sat back down at their table.  
  
"Well, that was.....interesting." Honda declared.  
  
"That was fun!" Anzu exclaimed "It was such a good idea Jou! I never should have doubted you!" Jou smiled victoriously at Honda and gave Ryou a thumbs up. Honda growled slightly and glared at the blonde. He scooted over so he was sitting right next to Jou. He need something else to make the Bakura do.  
  
"Make Bakura get you a bottle of water." Honda whispered in Jou's ear. Bakura never took orders from other people. The tomb robber would probably gut Jou for even asking. Jou didn't look worried though. He just smiled and turned to Bakura.  
  
"Man that tired me out!" Jou exclaimed, using his hand like a fan "I'm so hot!" The others nodded in agreement, they too were tired.  
  
"Bakura sweety?" Jou asked, fluttering his eyebrows cutely.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked annoyed.  
  
"Could you get me a bottle of water. I'm so thirsty." Jou said running a hand through his hair"I'd be so grateful." Jou winked after finish that sentence, for effect. It work well. Bakura began to twitch slightly, his body shaking. Before anyone knew quite what had happened the white haired boy was running off toward the cafeteria where he could buy Jou some water. Honda looked annoyed by this. Why was it that Jou was so good a persuasion?  
  
"Let's get out of here...." Honda said after a minute.  
  
"Why?" Jou asked.  
  
"I want to look for someone..." Honda grabbed a hold of Jou's shirt and began pulling the boy off. Ryou followed after the two, waving good bye to Anzu and promising to talk to her later. Honda pulled Jou across the school looking desperately for a certain someone. If he didn't find him, the brunette had a feeling he would lose this bet.  
  
=================================  
  
an: Review or I will never post the rest of this.  
  
Oh, I want to thank my reviewers:  
Chrysler-Thank you so much! First reviewer. Whoop. I'd saw that's a good bet on your part. Oh, and if you do write a Jou/Malik I'll read it. That's one of my favorite pairings. I'm actually currently working on one.  
PanDora-I'm glad. I want people to love this fic. Yes, I was imagining that sort of thing when I came up with this.  
Ai Baka-san Austra: Enter next update. Did I make you happy? I hope you liked this one as much as the last. I plan to continue this fic as long as people review, and I have lots of evil planned on Honda's part.  
mandapandabug: Yes, I don't do sad. It just doesn't work for me. I love all your suggestions. Maybe you should be writing this instead of me! I'm ecstatic you like the story, I wish I could use more of your ideas. Send me anymore you get. And please do review again.  
  
Bye for real! 


	3. Out of School and a Walk in the Park

  
(Disclaimer: Bou: J doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. She doesn't want to either. She is not making a profit off this. The money getting sent to us is just.....er....thanks from our fans. Yeah, that's it...[send me money!] Erm. Anyway, don't sue J cause that's mean.)  
  
JC: It sure is. I don't go around suing you for no reason, now do I?  
Thomas: No you don't. Now, should I do the pairings or the warning?  
JC: I dunno. You're my lord, you figure it out.  
  
WARNINGS: Thomas: Well, guess I'm doing this then. Men making out up ahead! There are gay wads in this story. If you don't like fag, don't read this. Or do read this, get really angry and offended, and then go out and vent your anger by beating up a rainbow. Don't flame us about that though please. Oh, and watch out for character bashing.  
  
JC: Thomas! What did I tell you about encouraging the beating up of flavors?  
Thomas: Something like... 'That's hilarious. Do it again.'  
JC: So I like getting people beat up...but you make it sound like I have something against swingers!  
Thomas: Oh, sorry. Let me fix that. J has a problem against everyone, not just fags. Please don't be offended. If she really hated you guys, she'd never have written this story.  
JC: Thanks Thomas....Jenn, do the pairings.  
  
PAIRINGS: Jenn: Ahh....let's see. Umm....oh right. The pairings are as follows: Jou/Ryou - Jou/Honda - Jou/Yami - Jou/Yugi - Jou/Bakura - Jou/Seto - Jou/Otogi - Jou/Bandit Keith - Jou/Marik - Jou/Yami Marik(is that Malik? I still don't know. Somebody PLEASE tell me!!) - Jou/Mai and maybe some Honda/Ryou: or Jou/various for short These pairings are one-sided mainly or so I'm told. If I missed any, I apologize. Oh, I forgot. Their will also be extreme Thomas/J in this fic.  
  
JC: Excuse me!  
Thomas: Let's kill her, J.  
JC: Sounds good to me. And while I'm doing this....you READ! READ DARN YOU!!  
  
(we apologize to any fruits who were offended by all the names we used in this fic, we were just kidding around. so, don't get all huffy you faggot. just kidding, again)  
  
======================================  
All In The Pout  
Chapter 3: Out of School and a Walk in the Park  
  
Honda, Jou, and Ryou hadn't been wandering around the school for long, but Honda was still getting frustrated. It wouldn't be long before the bell would ring for the next class. If he didn't find somebody who wouldn't listen to Jou soon, he'd be screwed.  
  
"This is stupid!" Jou exclaimed finally. Honda and Ryou looked at the boy, confused as to why he decided to have an outburst.  
  
"It's just that we have to get to class soon and we are obviously not gonna run in to anyone else we know. Let's just go waste the rest of our time with Bakura and Anzu!" Jou suggested.  
  
"No." Honda snapped "We are looking for someone and we WILL find him before the bell rings. So, just quit your whining!" Jou grumbled under his breath but fell silent. Suddenly, a voice from behind caught the groups attention.  
  
"Jou! Hey, Jou!!" Bakura yelled as he ran towards them. Jou grinned widely. Now he would get to hang out with someone who was actually fun!  
  
"Bakura!!!" Jou exclaimed, wrapping the teen in a hug when he got close enough. Jou didn't let go for several minutes, Bakura just letting the boy hold him and hugging back ever-so-slightly. Jou finally pulled away from Bakura, giving him a peck on the cheek before taking a step away from him.  
  
"What's up?" Ryou asked Bakura. Bakura held out his right hand, which was currently holding a water bottle.  
  
"I got it for you Jou. Why did you leave? Where are you going?" Bakura asked as Jou took the bottle from his hands.  
  
"Thank you 'Kura!" Jou took a big gulp of his water then held it out to Bakura "Want a drink? You look tired. You didn't run all the way here did you?" Bakura took the water from Jou and took an appreciative gulp.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" Bakura asked again, giving Jou his water back.  
  
"We're looking for someone, well, Honda is." Ryou informed him. Bakura nodded his understanding.  
  
"That's boring." Bakura stated. He turned to Jou. The blonde stared back at him for a minute.  
  
"I want to do something fun! Come to the science lab with me Jou!" Bakura commanded the blonde. Bakura, Marik, his Yami, and Jou often hung around the lab and made explosives and such. There was never a teacher there during lunch and he always left the supplies(like acids and such) out. The group dreaded the day that teacher got fired for unsafe conduct. Jou opened his mouth, most likely to say ok, but he never got a word out.  
  
"NO!" Honda exclaimed "Jou has to come with me! I have things for him to do!" Bakura growled at Honda. Bakura grabbed Jou's arm and attempted to pull the boy away.  
  
"Come on Jou, let's go. Marik said he'd help us make this chemical that can..." Bakura stopped what he was saying when he felt a tug on the blonde he was pulling. He turned and glared at the brunette who was now holding Jou other arm.  
  
"Let him go." Bakura hissed, tugging on Jou.  
  
"Make me!" Honda replied, also pulling Jou. The two boys glared daggers at each other, playing tug-o-war with the poor blonde.  
  
"I'll give you my lighter if you let him go." Honda offered after a particularly hard tug on Bakura's part.  
  
"I don't want a lighter, I want Jou!" Bakura snapped "Now unhand him!" Honda shook his head and pulled as hard as he could on his friend's arm. Jou whimper as the two boys attempted to rip him in two. It was about now that Ryou decided to end this.  
  
"CUT IT THE HELL OUT!" the white haired boy screeched. Bakura and Honda stopped what they were doing, each dropping one of Jou's arms. Ryou fixed the two teens with his scariest glare.  
  
"Bakura you are gonna have to go to the lab without Jou. We need him right now to prove I was right. Tomorrow you can have him all to yourself. Honda, stop being such an idiot. Now, apologize to Jou! Then, you leave Bakura." Ryou instructed the bakas, his tone demanding obedience. Honda looked at Jou and apologized. Bakura grumbled a bit but he too apologized.  
  
"So'k 'Kura." Jou said, hugging the tomb robber again. Bakura turned around and began to walk slowly to the science lab. He looked back to Jou and grinned.  
  
"Tomorrow....your all mine!" he declared, then turned and ran off, laughing evilly the whole way. Ryou and Honda sweat dropped as Jou waved happily to the running maniac, yelling "Bye-bye."  
  
"That guy is so weird..." Honda said. Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"You said it." he agreed "Now let's get going." Both boys grabbed on of Jou's arms and began dragging the blonde off.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Where is Jou?" Marik asked as soon as Bakura arrived. The tomb robber growled slightly.  
  
"He'ss with my Hikari and his baka friend." Bakura hissed, then his tone and face lighten as he added "But tomorrow I get him all to myself." Bakura began to laugh maniacally for the second time that day. Marik looked over at his Yami questioningly. The other simply shrugged. After Bakura finally settled down, Marik began showing them how to make the chemical.  
  
"Now it's highly flammable so...."  
  
=====================================  
  
Jou was sure Honda had gone crazy with desperation. The brunette had begun checking every class room they went by. This didn't go over well as most of the class rooms were occupied by a class. But hey, what would you expect?  
  
"I could be blowing things up right now..." Jou grumbled unhappily. Honda glared the blonde.  
  
"Would you stop saying that? This is the tenth time. I get it. You hate me, you wanna go blow things up with Bakura. Now shut up!" Honda snapped. Jou mumbles something about 'blowing up brunette's bakas' but was otherwise quiet.  
  
"Good job." Honda grinned at Jou. The brunette then turned to another door and opened it slowly. He was a little paranoid since he open a door to a book in the face from the teacher. Apparently she had been a martial artist and had heard him outside the door, deciding to teach a lesson. Thus, the door opened and the book flew. No books flew at Honda this time.  
  
"YES!" the brunette exclaimed when he saw a familiar person in the room. Jou and Ryou pecked their heads around the door and looked into the room. In side Ryuuji Otogi(that's how my friend told me to spell it. I'm unsure if it's right or not...) sat on a desk, tossing a pair of dice in the air then catching them. Jou groaned and smacked his face. What luck!  
  
"It had to be him.." the blonde muttered. Honda turned to Jou and smirked.  
  
"Now, what should I make you do?" Honda asked mockingly.  
  
"Ask him for eye liner?" Jou joked as Ryou snickered behind him. Honda frowned.  
  
"I think not." Honda replied. Sure, it was a great idea. Honda wished he had thought of it, but he couldn't use it. He didn't want to seem unoriginal, now did he?  
  
"Make him give you some dice." Honda commanded. A little lame maybe, but it was all he could think of. Besides, Otogi would never give Jou the dice. They were like enemies. Jou hate Otogi and Otogi....well, Honda wasn't sure about Otogi. The black haired boy didn't really act like he hated Jou. Actually, he acted like he liked Jou. It almost seemed the black haired boy was hitting on the blonde most of the time. But he had to hate him, right? Right? Crap. Honda had a feeling Jou had another triumphant up ahead.  
  
=====================================  
  
Jou approached Ryuuji, grinning confidently. He was actually kind of happy they had found him instead of some one else. Someone like, oh say, Kaiba. Jou didn't really mind the black haired boy anymore. Sure, he used to hate him, but that was a long time ago. Jou had discovered the other teen could be great company and was extremely fun to hang out with. Ryuji looked at the blonde as he approached him, pausing in throwing up his dice.  
  
"Hey there, Otogi!" Jou chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hi Jou..." the boy replied. He continued to toss and catch his dice once again. Jou watched for a moment, impressed at how the boy could catch the dice every time without looking at them.  
  
"I was just looking for you.." Jou commented. Ryuuji grinned at him.  
  
"Were you now. So, what's up then?" he asked, flipping a loss strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow some dice from you. I figured you'd be willing to lend them to me. Your just nice that way." Jou replied. The blonde fluttered his eye lashes and leaned closer to Ryuuji.  
  
"Please?" he added, pouting at the black haired boy.  
  
"Sure..." Ryuji agreed. He handed the dice in his hand to Jou. Jou's face split into a smile that was completely adorable. He leaned up and wrapped Ryuuji in a hug.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!" he gushed. Ryuuji hugged the blonde back, his hands wandering down to Jou's butt.  
  
"Your welcome." he said as he gave Jou's butt a squeeze. Jou eeped loudly and stood rigid in Ryuuji's grasp. The black haired boys hand wandered to Jou's crotch, which he began stroking.  
  
"I'm glad you came to me.." Ryuuji said, stroking Jou's crotch with one hand and moving the other to grab hid butt "We don't hang out enough." The black haired boy grinned widely at the lost looking Jou. Ryuuji began to stick his hand down Jou's' pants. Jou finally pulled away, which was hard since a certain dice freak was holding him very tightly.  
  
"I..I g..gotta go." Jou stuttered, stepping away from Ryuuji.  
  
"Alright, I'll try to catch you after school so we can hang, k?" Ryuuji called.  
  
"Ok." Jou agreed, zooming out the door "Later." Honda and Ryou stared at Jou wide eyed.  
  
"Did he.....did he...did he...um" Honda was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"Did he feel you up?" Ryou asked. Jou's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"...Yeah.." he muttered, turning away from the other two to hide the new shade of red he had invented. The hall was silent for a moment.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Honda exclaimed, breaking the silence like glass into a thousand shards.  
  
"Don't you want me to have Bakura kick his ass?" Ryou asked his blonde friend. Jou turned back around to face the others. A smile now rested on his face.  
  
"Naw, so'k. I'm not really mad anymore. I'm over it." Jou said casually. Ryou and Honda gaped at him.  
  
"Over it!!" Ryou yelled. Jou nodded, his face unconcerned.  
  
"I don't really mind. In fact, I'm looking forward to hanging out with him later. He's right, we don't see each other enough." Jou replied. Honda grab the teen by the shoulders and began shaking him.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he screamed "He felt you up! He was molesting you! Are you stupid or something?" Jou just shrugged again.  
  
"Just forget about it guys, k? Ryuji's my friend and I was totally leading him on anyway. Plus he's hott, so I don't really mind. Anyway, let's just get going. The bell is ringing." Jou stated evenly. Sure enough, Jou was right. The bell was ringing, and loudly too. How could they have missed it?  
  
"Jou's right. We better get to class. I hate being late three times in one day..." Ryou said. The other's nodded and they ran down the hall towards their sixth period class (which was conveniently the same class for all three of them).  
  
=====================================  
  
The three never actually made it to class. They were a hallway away from their class room when the alarm began ringing. The boys stopped in their tracks, confused.  
  
"Is that the fire alarm?" Jou questioned aloud. Suddenly the halls were filled with kids as the class rooms emptied.  
  
"What are you boys doing just standing there!" a teacher yelled at them "Don't you hear the alarm?! The school's on fire! Get moving!!" This shook the teens out of their little daze. They all joined the panicked crowd rushing for the doors. Luckily for them, they we right by an exit. The group was soon out in a field of the school.  
  
"How do you think the school caught on fire?" Jou asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't think I'd live to see the day. This is so weird." Ryou replied.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Honda asked "Maybe if enough of it burns down then we won't have to go back for a while." A loud voice soon cut through the air.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS! SCHOOL HAS BEEN CANCELED. YOU ALL MAY GO HOME. IF YOU NEED TO CALL A PARENT OR SOMETHING, PLEASE REPORT TO A TEACHER AND THEY WILL LEAD YOU TO SOMEONE WITH A CELL PHONE!" announced some dude on a microphone "THAT IS ALL."  
  
"Well, at least we get to go home.." Jou sighed. Honda and Ryou nodded in agreement. Jou sighed, but then smiled as a mass of white caught his eye.  
  
"Bakura?" he called uncertainly. The mass of white turned toward him, revealing the face of everyone's favorite tomb robber. The teen grinned when he spotted the blonde.  
  
"There you are Jou!" Bakura said, walking over to the blonde "Like our fire works?" Jou grinned widely at him.  
  
"You did this?" Jou asked, already knowing the answer. Bakura nodded and Jou pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"You're the coolest person I know right now." Jou informed the other, letting him go for air. Jou planted a kiss on each of Bakura's cheeks.  
  
"You really like me right now don't you?" Bakura commented dryly. Jou giggled.  
  
"I always like you 'Kura sweety." Jou chirped. Then, as if to prove his point, Jou hugged Bakura one last time before releasing the tomb robber for the last time(maybe).  
  
"Oh, just have sex already." Anzu told them as she passed.  
  
"Hey Anzu!" Jou greeted before turning to Bakura "Good advice, don't cha think?" Bakura grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh yes." he agreed "We should follow it." With that Bakura leaned in and captured Jou's lips in his own. They both moaned loudly as they tongue wrestled. Bakura pushed Jou to the ground and straddled his waist, never breaking the kiss. Jou could have sworn he heard a cat call come from somewhere. After a few minutes of the two boys making out on the ground, Bakura was tugged violently away from Jou. Jou was pulled back on to his feet a few seconds later.  
  
"That's enough of that you two.." Ryou told them, glowering at the two boys.  
  
"We were just play around." Jou defended. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Ya, we were just joking really. Don't be such a stick in the ass." Bakura told him. Ryou glared death at Bakura.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Ryou hissed. Bakura opened his mouth to retort but Ryou sent him a looked that promised a painful death if he didn't comply.  
  
"....Yeah." Bakura grumbled reluctantly "I better go. See you around Jou." Bakura glared once more at Ryou for good measure then turned and stomped away.  
  
"See you later sexy!" Jou yelled jokingly to the retreating form of Bakura.  
  
"You mean fuck you later." Bakura shouted back before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.  
  
"Are you guys....together or something?" Honda asked timidly. Jou shook his head.  
  
"Naw." Jou replied casually "He's just my sexy friend I like to play fuck with. Nothing more." It was true. Jou and Bakura would often make out in public as a joke. Sometimes Bakura would tackle Jou to the ground out of nowhere and start ravaging the boy. For some reason the two could molest each other being just friends, nothing more and still not feel awkward around each other. It was something Honda could ever do. Ryou probably could, but not Honda, or anybody else Honda could think of for that matter. Bakura and Jou were really close friends because of this, feeling completely comfortable around each other and having nothing to hide. They could say or do anything to the other and it wouldn't matter.  
  
"Alright, well let's get out of here." suggested Ryou, finally calmed from his earlier anger. Honda wondered slightly why Ryou had gotten so mad about Jou and Bakura going at it.  
  
"Yeah." Honda agreed "I'd like to continue with our bet." With that said the boys headed away from the school, following Honda to what ever destination the boy chose.  
  
======================================  
  
Somehow, know one was sure exactly how, the group had ended up in the park. This wasn't a bad place to be in Honda's opinion since there were lots of kids from their school there. The three boys wandered around for a while before stopping around the children's play area.  
  
"Well, this seems pointless." Jou stated "I don't think anyone we know is here...." Ryou nodded his sentiments and plopped down on a bench. Jou followed his white haired friend's example, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Well with attitude like that.." Honda grumbled.  
  
"Come on Honda, just admitted I won." Jou told the brunette "Then we can call it a day and go home."  
  
"And you can go fuck Bakura.." Honda mumbled. Jou glared indignantly at Honda.  
  
"Oh, go find a girlfriend spike brain!" Jou retorted.  
  
"Why don't you find one? Oh, right. You're a fag. I forgot. Well, maybe Bakura can be you girlfriend then." Honda shot back.  
  
"You know what.." said Jou thoughtfully "Bakura would make a really cute girl..." Jou began to drool as he imagine Bakura in a dress. Ryou shook his head at the blonde.  
  
"Stop imagining perverted thoughts about Bakura. You realize we have practically the same body right? It creepy. It's like you imagining mein a dress!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Mmmm, Ryou in a dress." Jou joked, pretending to drool again. Ryou giggle and punched Jou playfully.  
  
"Mmm, Jou in a dress." Ryou kidded, starting to really drool as he thought about it more "Sexy."  
  
"To sexy for this shirt?" Jou questioned. Ryou nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe you should take it off..." Ryou suggested. Jou pretended to contemplate this. Honda rolled his eyes at the two.  
  
"Ok, get up guys. Let's keep looking. I refuse to lose a bet to Ryou and Jou, the dynamic perverts." Honda stated, urging his friends up.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Jou growled "We're gonna win anyway."  
  
"You, win? What is it a dog show?" a deep voice drawled from behind him. Jou snapped around and glared daggers at Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Alright! Score for me!" Honda exclaimed out of no where. The others turned to stare at brunette, giving him an odd look.  
  
"I think your stupid friend has gone crazy..." Seto noted lightly. Ryou and Jou couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement. Honda flashed them all a cheesy grin and grabbed a hold of Jou's arm.  
  
"I need to borrow your dog." he explained quickly "I promise I'll bring him back in a minute and still intact."  
  
"Dog! What do you mean dog? Your supposed to be my friend!" exclaimed Jou as he was pulled off into the bushes by Honda.  
  
"Kaiba's here!" Honda said happily once they were behind the bushes. Jou ignored the happy brunette and nursed his poor red arm.  
  
"Why does every one keep pulling on my arm today?" Jou whined "It hurts!" Honda rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright Jou, back to business please." Honda said, drawing back Jou's attention. Jou stuck his tongue out at the spike-head but he ignored it.  
  
"I want you to kiss Kaiba!" Honda exclaimed. The idea had really been on impulse. He had just thought of it and said it. Not a bad idea, if he did say so himself. Jou didn't think so though. The blonde was gaping at Honda like an idiot.  
  
"You kidding right?" Jou questioned timidly. Honda shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I want you to get him to kiss you. On the lips. A nice long one." Honda specified. Jou twitched slightly.  
  
"But I don't wanna kiss him!" Jou whined.  
  
"Why not?" Honda asked curiously. Jou never really minded giving up kisses if that was all it was. Jou was a little to affectionate really.  
  
"He has a mouth on him." Jou explained. Honda gave the blonde a weird look.  
  
"So?" he asked "Bakura cusses like a sailor and you still make out with him." Jou scowled.  
  
"I just don't want to kiss a mouth that constantly calls my a puppy!" Jou growled. Honda sighed.  
  
"I always thought it was like a pet name. Something he calls you that nobody else does. Like a special bond between you two." Ryou chirped. The other two boys stared at him.  
  
"When did you get here?" Jou asked. Ryou grinned.  
  
"Just now." he said.  
  
"Well, we better get back out there before Kaiba leaves." Honda replied, pulling Jou and Ryou back over to where the blue eyed teen stood. This whole time Jou had been pondering what Ryou had said. There was a point to it. Maybe Kaiba didn't really dislike the blonde as much as Jou had thought. Bakura was always saying that Seto was constantly making passes at him. Then again, Bakura seemed to think everyone, including their history teacher Mr. Denic, was making passes at him.  
  
"Go on!" Honda hissed, nudging Jou toward Seto. Jou sighed deeply and calmed himself. This wouldn't be bad. Good chance to mess with Seto's mind. Jou walked over to the brunette and smiled disarmingly.  
  
"Hey Kaiba..." Jou said innocently "could you do something for me?" Kaiba grinned.  
  
"So the puppy finally admits he need help from his master. Ok, what do you want me to do?" Seto asked.  
  
"Kiss me." Jou said simply. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"W...what?" he sputtered. Jou smiled charmingly.  
  
"Kiss me, please." Jou repeated. Seto blushed and started sputtering again. Jou blink confusedly. He titled his head to the side slightly in an extremely cute manner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jou asked feigning confusion.  
  
"Why do you want me to kiss you?" Seto asked suspiciously. Jou smiled again.  
  
"Cause I think your hott." Jou supplied in an upbeat way. Suddenly Jou's smile disappeared.  
  
"Are you going to?" Jou asked pouting, his lower lip jutting out ans his eyes widening in a sad way. He looked positively adorable, or as Marik described it "fuckable". A wolfish grinned appeared on Seto's face as he leaned toward Jou slowly, predatorily.  
  
"If you insist." Seto growled than quickly pressed his lips to Jou's. Jou was shock for a second but soon leaned into the kiss happily. Seto nipped at Jou's lips, a silent request for them to open. Jou complied and parted his lips. Seto's tongue shot out and explored Jou mouth eagerly. Jou moaned as they're tongues battled for dominance. Jou leaned against Seto, pushing his knee up against Seto's crotch, making the other moan loudly. Honda cleared his throat loudly but was ignored. Jou pulled away from Seto and began trailing kisses down his neck. Jou snapped his head back towards his companions when a well aimed rock smacked the back of his head. He glared at Ryou who gave him a meaningful look. The blonde sighed loudly and turned back to Seto, pulling away from the brunette. Seto was panting loudly and looked extremely disappointed as Jou stepped away.  
  
"I gotta go, it's been fun." Jou sighed, turning around. He waggled his hips as he walked. The blonde turned back to Seto when he was half way to Ryou and Honda.  
  
"Catch you later Seto-sexy." he purred, winking and licking his lips in a suggestive way. He then strutted back over to Ryou and Honda. The two boys did acknowledge Jou's existence but instead just stared at where Seto stood. Jou waved his hand in front of Honda's and Ryou's face but they ignored him.  
  
"What is it guys?" he asked. The blonde turned back around to look at Seto once more. He gasped when he realized the boy had fainted.  
  
"Holly crap!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the brunette, followed closely by his two companions.  
  
"He passed out...." Honda said incredulously. Jou and Ryou simply gawked at the boys body. His nose was leaking blood and there was a slight bulge in his pants.  
  
"I think he really enjoyed that kiss..." Ryou noted. The other two nodded.  
  
"Looks like Jou was a bit to suggestive for Kaiba..." Honda agreed. Jou simply blinked.  
  
"Does this mean he really was hitting on me?" Jou asked. Honda slapped his forehead and Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'd guess so." Ryou said flatly.  
  
"Damn!" Jou exclaimed "That means Bakura was right!" Ryou twitched slightly and Honda just looked a the blonde oddly. hey sat there in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Let's go." Ryou finally suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Jou agreed.  
  
"What about Seto, can we just leave him here?" Honda asked.  
  
"He'll be fine." Jou said in a dismissive way.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou agreed "No body gonna rape him or nothing....except maybe on for his crazy fangirls/boys." Honda looked at the two like they were stupid.  
  
"He's a freaking billionaire or something like that, he has a male and female fan club, he's the owner of a big corporation, and he's sure to have lots of enemies and you two just want to leave him here!" Honda exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with you?"Jou and Ryou looked unconcerned.  
  
"Let's go for ice cream. There's a good shop down town." Jou suggested lightly. Honda considered this for a moment.  
  
"Ya, ok." he agreed. With that the group walked down town, leaving a still unconscious Seto in the park.  
  
an: JC: Did you like this? I wanna know. Review or suffer a horrible death.  
Thomas: J, you can't threaten the readers.  
JC: Why not? They deserve it. If you read this with out reviewing than your ripping me off! That's not cool, now is it?  
Thomas: Ok, let's just say review or your safety may not be promised, but nor is it threaten by us.  
JC: That'll work I guess. See, that's why I like you so much!  
  
And now to thank all you lovely people who reviewed:  
kuroi-sakurapetals: did I update soon enough? Is my story really THAT funny? Cool. I promise to replace any pants you soil during this chapter. did you like this one as much? I'd love to get another review from you.(not every subtle hint)  
Katsuya Jounouchi: How do you spell hokey pokey anyways?? Well, here's more.  
Kohako: Thank you very much There's some Seto/Jou here. Did you like what I had Seto do?  
Pikpik246: I should have written that instead, ne? Oh well. I'm not sure Seto would actually been willing to be separated from his precious panties.  
mandapandabug: So, we meet again Mr. Bo....I mean you. hey, I answered you review AGAIN. Do you love me even more? Thanks very much for your review. To bad you don't have any good ideas. Hope you come up with some. Hugs right back at you, from me and Thomas  
Ai Baka-san Austra: Ah, another second time reviewer! Good. I like making people happy. It's what I do. Thanks for sending me an idea. I love it! I don't think I can fit it into the story though, since I've got most of it planned out. Besides, I'm be flamed to death for doing that. You know what? I've decided like you. Hope you review again.  
  
Welp, that's all. Remember: R:E:V:I:E:W:!:!: Until next time! 


	4. Downtown Stories

JC: And it begins.  
Thomas: Right. So who are you inviting to do the Pairings today?  
JC: Kake.  
Bou: Kake? Really? happiness  
JC: Yep, we all missed Kake very much.  
Kake: I'm gonna do the pairings! DO I get to make them up? I want Jou/kake and Seto/pole!  
Bou: You want Jou and yourself and Seto and an inanimate object?  
Kake: No to the first, yes to the second. I want Jou and kake, like what you eat.  
JC: Riiiiiiight. Ok, Kake dear, just stick to the script we gave you.  
Kake: Fine.  
Bou: We'll let you write a story about whatever parings you want later, ok?  
Kake: Even Thomas/J and Bou/Giles?  
Bou: Yes, but not the last one.  
JC: Yes but not the first one.  
Thomas: Just plain no!  
Kake: Fine, I hate you guys. You so mean! (tear filled eyes)  
JC: Fine, you can have any pairing you want, just don't cry!  
Kake: Yes!  
JC: Somebody disclaim this thing now please.  
  
(Disclaimer: Bou: If J owned this show then it would be more dramatic(think S.O. drama, daytime tv stuff) and most of the characters would be zombies/schizoids. Don't sue or nothing.)  
  
JC: Ok, that'll do. Thomas, warn people, warn them good!  
  
WARNINGS: Thomas: I have to warn you...bad writing! Be afraid! Ok, I was kidding. Don't hurt me J. What I meant was there is yaoi/shounen ai/slash/queer stuff in this fic. Also, I know there's character bashing in this one. Sorry, but there is. That is all, I think.  
  
JC: Very good. Pairings time. And no making them up!  
  
PAIRINGS: Kake: The pairing are Jou/various. I don't wanna name them all so go to the last chapter if you really must know. Now, let's all have kake.  
  
JC: Good idea.  
Thomas: but we had cake last time.  
JC: Fine, I'll find a pie or something for us and just let Kake have the cake.  
Kake: Yes!  
Thomas: I want pizza.  
JC: Pizza it is. Bou, write down the toppings everyone wants while I get rid of the readers.  
Bou: Ok.  
JC: Read now. Read. Read. Read. Come on! READ! Oh, and review. That is all.  
  
====================================  
  
All in the Pout  
Chapter 4: Downtown Stories  
  
Ryou, Jou, and Honda had quickly realized walking all the way downtown was not a good idea. The boys hadn't even made it half way there yet, and their feet were already killing them. Luckily for the boys, they wear able to flag down a passing taxi. Alright, so they didn't really flag it down so much as Ryou and Jou pushed Honda is front of it as it was driving by. The two boys then began scolding the taxi driver for nearly killing their friend with his incompetent driving and insisted that he give them all a free ride to make up for Honda's traumatic experience. Surprisingly, the driver actually decided to drive them downtown free of charger, agreeing that it was the least he could do for almost killing that "poor, stupid lookin' kid." Honda was less than happy about all this, seeing as how no one had told them about the plan to get a ride in the first place. He had nearly pissed his pants when his supposed friends pushed him into a busy street.  
  
"I hate you guys..." he grumbled. They were all stuffed in the back seat of the cab. Jou was chatting excitedly with the driver, who apparently had quite a few interesting stories to tell about his experiences as a taxi driver. Meanwhile, Ryou stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. Ryou turned away from the window and glared at the brunette.  
  
"Say that a few more times and you'll beat the record of times a person has said "I hate you" in two minutes time." Ryou told his companion. The look on the white haired boy's face showed he was not amused. Honda simply glared right back at his companion.  
  
"I hate you..." Honda said one more time, just to be annoying. Ryou growled loudly and smacked his friend across the face a few times. Honda was quiet for the rest of the ride after that.  
  
===============================  
  
"An' so I told 'em, I said, 'You ain't be bringing no raccoon's in ma cab, no way, no how.' Ya see, I wasn't bout to let 'em walk all ova me. So, anyway, the fella, he was bout dis high" the driver held his hands up to show them how high he meant, "Naw a very tall fella really. So, 'e pulled out eh gun, not jus' any gun neither. This thang was berg arse, eh....." The driver, who's name they had discovered was Sig, stopped what he was saying suddenly.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Jou asked, he was really getting into the story. Sig looked at Jou regretfully.  
  
"Sorry kid. We're 'ere." Sig explained "I'll havta finish the story 'ater. You needa be going on your way fer what eva your doing, an' I gots other customers ter find." The man seriously sounded regretful as the boys began to filed out of the car.  
  
"You know Sig..." Jou said casually "I want to hear the rest of that story. I'll be hunting you down so I can." Sig smiled widely.  
  
"I'll be waitin' fer ya to kid. I'll be lookin' forward to it." the driver waved one last time at the group then sped off. The small group began walking towards the ice cream shop, which was a couple stores down.  
  
"Nice man..." Ryou commented. Jou nodded in agreement and Honda stayed silent.  
  
"What the heck is Sig short for anyway?" Honda asked after a moment. Ryou and Jou looked from Honda to each other, then back again. Both then simply shrugged. The group of three walked into the ice cream shop, 'Addy's Ice House', and ordered their ice cream. Jou had a single scoop of 'Mocha Java', Ryou 'Strawberry Cheese Cake', and Honda 'Double Chocolate Chip'.  
  
"So..." Jou drawled, as they waited for their ice cream "who's paying for this?" The three boys looked from one to the other, each expecting to see someone else raise their hand. No hands were raise.  
  
"Let's just each pay for our own ice cream....." Ryou suggested.  
  
"Maybe Jou can get it for us for free." Honda joked. The three laughed for a moment before Honda suddenly held his hand up to silence the others.  
  
"I bet you can't do it." Honda said smugly "I bet you can't get our ice cream for free." Jou stared at Honda for a moment, comprehending what the boy had said.  
  
"Alright...watch and learn boys." Jou grinned as he walked over to the counter, where their ice cream was waiting.  
  
"That'll be ten dollars..." the girl at the counter, who looked only a few years older than Jou, sighed in a bored manner. Jou made a show of rummaging through his pockets, looking for money. The blonde sighed loudly and his big eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
  
"Oh no..." he mumbled, loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl look at Jou sad facing, feeling sorry for the poor boy.  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" she asked. Jou sniveled slightly, looking up at the girl with a pitiful look.  
  
"I ran into a man in the street earlier..." Jou began in a voice that just screamed tragic "He knocked me down. I didn't realize it until now, but he must have taken my money from my pocket while I was on the ground." Jou let a single tear slid down his cheek as the girl absorbed this information.  
  
"Aww, you poor dear. That's just horrible that someone would do something like that!" the girl, Terra her name tag, said with disgust evident in her voice. Jou nodded, his face still heartbreaking to look at.  
  
"And what's worse," the blonde said, sniveling again "Is that now I can't buy my friend's ice cream. I promised them I would..." Jou let another tear slid down his cheek. Terra reached over the counter and patted Jou on the back.  
  
"It's ok." the girl cooed, his story having mad her ready to cry herself. Jou looked up at the worker sadly.  
"You such a nice person. I'm sorry to waste your time..." Jou sighed, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Terra called. Jou spun around and looked at her hopefully.  
  
"You can have the ice cream, on the house." Terra said, smiling at Jou and handing him the three cones "I can clear it up, so don't worry about it." Jou smiled widely at the girl, reaching a cross the counter and giving her a quick hug.  
  
"That you so much!" Jou gushed, his tears drying up as he grinned "You're the nicest person I've ever met!" With that said, Jou turned around and walked right out of the shop. Ryou and Honda stood there stunned for a moment, then raced after the blonde making off with their ice cream.  
  
==================================  
  
The group sat on the curb licking at their quickly melting ice creams. The cold treat dripped down all their hands but the boys barely took notice. Soon the cones were completely gone, leaving three sugared up boys sitting bored on a street corner. The teens watched the cars pass them in passive silence.  
  
"This is soooo boring..." Jou declared finally. Even though Honda agreed and Ryou was nodding vigorously, he didn't react to the comment.  
  
"Let's go find something fun to do, instead of sitting around here. Let's forget about that dumb bet and go make explosives with Marik or something!" Jou suggested. Once again Ryou was nodding. Honda growled and stood up angrily.  
  
"I will not go hang out with Marik!" he snapped "We are going to finish this bet, which means you have to stick with me till sunset. I here, so you are too. Now I'm leaving, which means so are you!" Honda stomped of down the side walk after that, not waiting for Jou or Ryou. The two boys exchanged an odd glance before dashing after their retreating friend.  
  
===================================  
  
"I think he's gone crazy..." Jou whispered to Ryou. The two boys were walking a few steps behind Honda. They didn't know where the brunette was going but they didn't dare ask.  
  
"I think you might be right." Ryou replied quietly. Honda ignored the two, even though it was likely he could hear them perfectly.  
  
"I why does Honda hate Marik so much anyway?" Jou wondered out loud. Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Marik is evil." Ryou suggested. Jou shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on, he's not THAT evil. Besides, Marik is a likeable evil, like Bakura." Jou explained "He's evil, but still a good guy. Um, I mean he's cool, not he's good. Cause he's evil, not good, but he is a...." Jou sighed loudly and gave up.  
  
"I know what you mean." Ryou relieved his friend of having to try explaining again.  
  
"I just don't get it though.." Jou continued "It's not like he had to ever be Marik's mind slave or anything." Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Yes, weird that he hates him more than you. Seeing as how he made you duel Yugi and almost kill him..." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"Yeah....you'd think I'd hate him more, huh?" Jou replied.  
  
"You'd think that." Ryou agreed. They walked in silence for a moment before Jou broke it.  
  
"You know, I bet you were secretly hoping I'd win that duel with Yugi." Jou commented "You were hoping that Yugi would lose and be pulled down into the ocean. That way, all that stupid 'save the world' crap would be over and we wouldn't have to listen to Yami's damn angst about not having any memories. Life would have gone back to normal and we'd have one less person to buy lunch for on Saturdays when we go out together." Ryou gaped at Jou for a moment.  
  
"JOU!" Ryou exclaimed "That's a horrible thing to say!!!" Jou looked down at the ground in an ashamed way.  
  
"Though, you are right." Ryou said out of no where "I was secretly hoping you'd win. I like you better than Yugi, and also he and his Yami were getting pretty annoying. 'Oh, I must defeat Marik. Oh, why can't I remember my life? Why am I stuck in the body of a weakling dwarf? Was my hair always this fucked up?' I wanted to smack him." The white haired boy impersonated Yami with a high squeaky voice, flailing his arms out wildly as he talked. Jou snickered.  
  
"You wanna know something?" he asked Ryou "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." The white haired boy nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok. See, I used to think, around the time this was all going on, that Yugi was a schizophrenic. I almost committed him a couple times. Every time we'd walk by the Domino Asylum, my hand would start twitching uncontrollably." Jou admitted. Ryou burst into laughter, causing people walking by them to turn and stare at the teens oddly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ryou laughed "Your kidding right?" Jou shook his head, causing Ryou to laugh even harder.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna set up a convention to make Yugi aware of his problem. I had order a cake and everything. We were gonna put candles in it, one for every time Yugi had turned into Yami. It would have been great..." Jou trailed off, blushing a little. Ryou was holding onto Jou as they walked to stop from falling over.  
  
"Holy crap." Ryou gasped "That's not what you thought about me right?" Jou shook his head.  
  
"Naw, I always thought I was imagining it with you. I figured you of all people could never turn into a psychotic killer with crazy hair." The blonde replied evenly. The two boys exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. The people around avoided the crazily laughing pair, going as far as to cross the street to get away from them. Finally, after the two laughing for five minutes straight, Honda whirled around on them.  
  
"Cut it out! Shut the hell up both of you! I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you until I address you!" Honda yelled, causing Ryou and Jou gape at him. The brunette then spun back around and began walking again. The stunned a pair followed after him quickly, neither saying another word.  
  
==================================  
  
Honda lead the others around the streets for hours with out stopping. The group just walked, Honda mumbling and growling under his breath and Jou and Ryou dead silent.  
  
"Man, it's like 5:00 pm. We've been walking forever. What the hell is wrong with him?" Ryou chanced a whisper to Jou. This was the first thing anyone in the group had said since Honda's little explosion. Jou simply shrugged, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well, at least the sun will be setting soon, when it does we can go home and rest our poor feet." Jou said, trying to be positive. Ryou nodded, looking down at his watch to see if it was sun setting time yet. Only a minute had passed since the last time he had checked.  
  
"Damn!" Ryou exclaimed, not realizing he had shouted it until Honda whirled around on him. The white hair boy gulped, trying to shrink down under Honda's vicious glare. Who knew Honda could be so damn scary?  
  
"Sorry..." Ryou muttered timidly. Honda didn't relent in his glare.  
  
"What did you feel you needed to scream over?" Honda hissed. Ryou gulped again, stepping away from the brunette a few steps.  
  
"Um...it's just that it's 5:05 and we've been walking around for hours straight and sun down will be in a couple hours and we really want to go home and rest our poor abused feet and..." Ryou began rambling. Honda put his hand over Ryou's mouth to stop any further mindless banter from the boy.  
  
"It's that late already?" he asked more to himself than anyone else " Man...." Honda's glare disappeared and he looked sadly at the other boys.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry guys." he apologized "I didn't realize we had been walking so long and I...I'm just sorry." Ryou and Jou gaped at Honda for a minute before they both forgave him, saying it was ok.  
  
"We should find a way to get home..." Honda said smartly. The others nodded and they all sat down on the curb to brain storm how to get home.  
  
"We could call a cab.." Ryou suggested, after many shot down ideas.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Jou exclaimed . They looked at each other expectantly for a few moments.  
  
"Do one of you guys have change?" Jou asked after a while. Hond and Ryou shook their heads. Jou sighed loudly.  
  
"Jou, why don't you get us change. Ask some passerby." Honda suddenly said "It can count towards our bet, too. If you can't get change, I win. If you can, then the bet continues." Jou frowned.  
  
"I hate asking people for change...it makes me feel like a beggar." Jou replied, wrinkling his nose at the idea "I don't like to think about how someday, I could be doing that for a living. It's depressing. Honda glared at Jou.  
  
"Oh, suck it up!" he said insensitively "You aren't going to be a beggar someday and you know it. Your only asking for change so we can call a cab. Trade someone a dollar for the change if it make you feel better, just do it!" Jou's eyes widened at his friend's harsh tone. The blonde sighed and stood up, walking over to someone who was currently walking by them.  
  
"Excuse me.." he said timidly, looking a little lost "Could you spare some change? I need to make a call or I'll be stuck down here." The passerby, a old woman with a kind smile, wordlessly handed Jou a quarter and walked off, with out glancing back. Jou stared at the quarter in his hand for a moment.  
  
"Do you guys remember how much the pay phones are?' Jou asked them.  
  
"I believe they're 75 cents downtown, since they seem to think they can get more out of people down here." Ryou commented.  
  
"I wonder why...." Honda mumbled. Ryou shrugged and Jou went back to looking for passers.  
  
====================================  
  
It turns out the area Jou was in was lowly populated. Very few people ever walked around down there. Jou had to wait about fifteen minute between each person who passed them for another to come by. After an hour Jou had managed to get 75 cents in assorted change, five phone numbers (three from girls and two from boys), two offers to drive the boys home, and a feel up from a girl who Jou had a first thought was shy. He learned his lesson about appearances well that day. Jou was bright red with embarrassment as he walked back to where Ryou and Honda sat on the curb.  
  
"Well, I got the money.." Jou sighed and tossed the coins into the air, catching them again "I don't think it was really worth the trouble though. We shoulda just walked home." The other two ignored Jou's comment and stood up.  
"So, where's a pay phone?" Honda asked Ryou. The white haired boy turned red and looked away from the others.  
  
"I don't know.." he admitted in an embarrassed voice.  
  
"Whadaya mean you don't know! This was your idea in the first place!" Jou exclaimed. Ryou turned even redder, still refusing to look at his companions.  
  
"I didn't think that far ahead..." he said quietly. Jou sighed loudly and Honda shook his head.  
  
"Let's go find one then..." Honda suggested, starting to walk away, looking back and forth for a pay phone. Ryou and Jou followed his example, doing the same.  
  
===================================  
  
They had been walking for ten minutes and were yet to see anything. All three boys were frustrated and tired. Jou's face lite up when he saw the flash of metal up ahead, across the street from them.  
  
"Hey guys! I found one!" He exclaimed, looking back towards his two friends. He sped up, zooming towards the payphones. He never made it past the corner. Right as he was going by someone else turned the corner and ran right into Jou, knocking him to the ground. Jou scramble back up and began making apologize to the person he had hit, his head bowed down so he couldn't see their face.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, it was an accident and I am so sorry. Really, I am." Jou began rambling his apologizes. He was cut of by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, about time you started begging for my forgiveness, right Jou?" the man who had knocked Jou over drawled. Jou's head snapped up and he stared in surprise at Bandit Keith. The older man smirked down at the bent over form of Jou.  
  
"I think I like you this way." he commented, patting Jou's head. Jou, who had been to shocked to do it before, straightened back up and looked Bandit Keith up and down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. He had figured that the blonde American would have split Domino by now. The man hadn't exactly had some great experiences here. Bandit Keith shrugged.  
  
"I don't know really. I'm just still here." the man looked a little dazed but then shook it of quickly. Jou looked up at the other blonde worriedly. Sure, Bandit Keith was a jerk, but he was still an acquaintance, a possible friend even if he tried, and Jou didn't want anything bad to happen to him.  
  
"So, what are you doing down here shorty?" Bandit Keith asked, looking Jou up and down in an odd manner. Jou ignored the eyes and responded to his question.  
  
"Well, dumb ass over there decided that he wanted us to walk all the way around town." Jou replied nonchalantly. He pointed a finger over his shoulder towards Honda. Keith smirked slightly when Jou said this.  
  
"Fun." he replied, smiling evilly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Then again, all day has been fun. Well, that is, if your definition of fun is getting hands stuck down your pants and begging people for change on a street corner. Yep, fun. A positive blast." Jou replied, his lips turning up into a smirk. Bandit Keith mirrored that smirk on his own face.  
  
"Going cynical on me?" Keith asked.  
  
"Maybe just a little." Jou admitted, holding his fingers up about less than half an inch apart. Keith laughed. A piece of paper pelted Jou in the bak of the head at that moment.  
  
"What the.." Jou looked back at Honda, who was pointing to the balled up paper of the ground. Jou bent down and picked it up. He unfolded it and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Man, you have horrible handwriting Hond." Jou commented, looking distastefully down at the scrabbly writing. Honda growled and glared at Jou icily. Jou held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered and began to read the note.  
  
/Bet: take Keith's sunglasses and don't get beat up/  
  
Jou looked at Honda again.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." he said. Honda just smiled at him. Jou sighed and turned around to face Bandit Keith again. The man had a puzzled look on his face. Jou smiled at him disarmingly, then reached up and snatched his glasses right off his nose.  
  
"Hey!" Keith exclaimed, making a grab for his sunglasses. Jou pulled them out of the bandit's reach and placed them over his own eyes.  
  
"Cool shades." Jou commented "Can I have them?" Keith grinned slightly.  
  
"Even though you look sexy in them, I'm gonna have to sat no." Bandit Keith replied. Jou sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I think you better without them." Jou said "You have such pretty eyes." Jou stared at the other blonde's bright blue eyes in a transfixed sort of way. The man shifted from one foot to the other in an uncomfortable way as Jou stared at him. It was a little weird.  
  
"Yo, Jou. Could you stop staring like that." Keith smirked widely "Somebody might think you have the hotts for me or something." Jou blinked a couple of times.  
  
"What now?" Jou had been zoning out and hadn't really heard anything but the end of Bandit Keith's statement. The older blonde laughed lightly.  
  
"It was cool talking to you." Bandit Keith said "Your not as dorky as I thought. I'll caught you later." With that said the blonde continued walking on his way, pinching Jou's butt as he walked by and snatching back his shades. Jou 'eeped' loudly and turned bright red. Honda and Ryou had watch the whole exchange rather impassively. The two began walking again, Ryou having to guide Jou as the blonde seemed a little to shocked to move on his own.  
  
=================================  
  
"At last!" Ryou exclaimed as the got to the payphone's. Jou had finally snapped out of his daze, finding the payphones much more interesting.  
  
"Yes!" Jou hollered happily. Jou pulled the change out of his pocket and skipped over to the machine. Just as the blonde was about to push the change into the phone, he noticed a piece of paper taped to it.  
  
"Out of order..." he read aloud. He blinked a couple of times before the message got across to him.  
  
"Holy fuck!" he sobbed, falling to his knees in front of the phone "Why God? Why?" Ryou's and Honda's faces both sank and they went over to sit by Jou. Ryou put his arm around the pouting boy and they sat there brooding in silence.  
  
================================  
  
The teens were brought out of there daze by the honk of a horn. They all snapped their heads up and stared at the bright red convertible in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys....what are you doing out here?" the familiar voice of Mai asked. Sure enough, sitting in the driver's seat of the car, was the blonde female duelist.  
  
"MAI!" Jou exclaimed, running up to the car and hugging the girl "Thank god!" Ryou and Honda stood up and walked over to the car.  
  
"Bet you can't get her to drive us home." Honda whispered in Jou's ear.  
  
"I was gonna ask her to anyway you moron!" Jou snapped. Honda turned red and looked away from the group.  
  
"Ask me to what?" Mai questioned, looking at Jou in confusion.  
  
"Could you give us a ride?" Jou asked sweetly "We've been stuck out here for ever!" Mai smiled brightly at them.  
  
"Sure guys. Hope on in!" she replied, opening the front door for Jou. Jou got in the passengers seat while Honda and Ryou got in the back.  
  
"I swear Mai, you're a life saver!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Your like an angle!" Ryou agreed, staring at Mai with admiration.  
  
"You the best." Honda finished off the sentiments.  
  
"Aww, shucks guys." Mai laughed "Thanks. I always wanted a fan club."  
  
"Go Mai!" Ryou and Jou exclaimed. Mai laughed loudly and smiled warmly at the boys in her car.  
  
"So, where am I taking you guys?" Mai asked. They thought about this for a minute.  
  
"Ryou place is closest." Jou said finally "Drop us off there."  
  
============================  
  
The group waved good bye to Mai as she drove away. It hadn't taken them long to get to Ryou's since Mai drove fast and crazy.  
  
"Wanna come in?" Ryou asked "I can give you guys something to drink." Honda and Jou nodded enthusiastically. They were all thirsty from wandering in the heat all day. The walked into Ryou house to find Marik and his Yami sitting in the living room, arm wrestling. The two had gotten into an argument over who was stronger and were now settling it. They seemed to be evenly matched and were now trying to cheat by kicking each other under the table.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jou greeted cheerfully. Marik got distracted and looked over at Jou. His Yami to that as his chance and quickly pushed Marik's hand down onto the table. Marik let out a stream of unbecoming cuss words and kicked his Yami extra hard in the shin.  
  
"Is my Yami here?" Ryou asked, stopping the fight that was about to break out between the two white haired boys.  
  
"He went to the store to buy more matches. Apparently the little book he keeps in his hair is empty." Marik supplied. Ryou snapped.  
  
"So that's where he was hiding them! I tried to get rid of all the matches but I know he was salvaging some somewhere!" Ryou growled "He is dead when he get's back." Ryou stomped angrily into the kitchen deciding to get his friends drinks and try to calm his nerves away from others while he was at it. Jou and Honda just hung out in the living room watching the two insane teens. They had decided to have a staring contest which they used the same tactics as before to cheat at. Resounding "OUCH!"'s could be heard throughout the house, which was otherwise completely silent.  
  
==================================  
  
"I'm bored." Jou said after a while. Honda sighed and turned to look out the window, hoping to see Bakura coming back. As much as he didn't like the tomb robber, he could really make the place more fun than watching a staring contest was. All Honda saw out side the window was the sun that was just starting to set. As soon as the sun was all the way down, their bet would be over. With this thought in mind, Honda turned to observe the Ishtars. He had to think of something he could make Jou ask them to do that they never would. Try as he might, I could think of nothing.  
  
"Man, this is gonna last forever." Jou grumbled "Neither of them will ever just admit that the other is better. And I don't think anything could ever make them." Jou shook sadly and sighed. Honda's face brightened as Jou gave him an idea.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed, making everyone in the room look at him. Yami Marik once again took his chance and kicked his Hikari extra hard, that mixing with it being unexpected making Marik blink and let out another string of unholy words.  
  
"Hey, I want you to make one of them admit that the other is better. I don't which one, just make one do it!" Honda whispered to Jou. Jou looked at Honda, then over at the twins who were now playing rock paper scissors, then back at Honda.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jou hissed "That's unfair!" Honda glared at Jou.  
  
"The sun hasn't totally set yet so the bet is still on, and I bet you can't make them admit the other is better!" Honda snapped "So just go and try to do it or admit that you lose and I win!" Jou grumbled under his breath but stood up to sit on the side of the coffee table the boys were using as their base of competition.  
  
"Hey guys." Jou said, making both boys stop what they were doing and look at Jou. Yami Mairk cheated again and changed his rock to scissors, efficiently winning the game.  
  
"Goddamn it Yami! Stop doing that!" Marik yelled when he noticed this. Yami Marik just stuck out his tongue and turned his attention back to Jou.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked the blonde. Jou smiled cutely at the two.  
  
"I'm tired of watching you two fight. If one of you just admit that the other is better, I'll give you both a kiss." Jou stated simply, flashing a dazzling smile at them. The two boys look at each other.  
  
"Well, admit it!" they yelled a the same time.  
  
"You want me to admit it? Come on now. I'm obvious superior!" Marik scoffed.  
"Yeah right. You should admit it, I'm way better than you." his Yami said, rolling his eyes. The two glared at each other fiercely.  
  
"Come on guys! Stop it!" Jou bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. Marik licked his lips when he saw Jou face. It was absolutely adorable and heartbreaking. That, unfortunately for Jou, was rather appealing to Marik. The white haired boy suddenly tackled Jou to the ground and started ravaging him. He kissed Jou intensely, his hands tailing down his body and to his pants waist.  
  
"Woo! Go Hikari! I get him next!" Mairk's Yami cheered happily, watching Marik ravage a very shocked Jou. Honda, once he had gotten over his initial shock, quickly came to Jou's aid. He pulled Marik off the boy and Helped Jou stand up. The blonde was panting for breath and his cheeks were a scarlet color.  
  
"Are yo ok Jou?" Honda asked, looking the blonde up and down for any signs of damage. Jou was silent for a moment, his face still an expression of shock.  
  
"...Marik's a really good kisser." Jou finally announced. Marik grinned widely.  
  
"Yes, I know." he agreed "Want me to do it again?" Jou nodded vigorously but Honda stood between the two.  
  
"If you have to do it, do it later and in private." Honda said, shaking his head in an exasperated way.  
  
"Spoil sport." Marik pouted. Honda sighed and fell down onto the couch, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Jou suddenly exclaimed. The white haired teens looked at him with interest, there expressions telling him to go on.  
  
"If you both just admit that the other is better than you, you don't have to mean it just say it, then I'll still give yo the kiss, plus I'll love you forever!" Jou chirped, looking expectantly at the two boys. They looked at each other than at Jou's grinning face. They both let out a sigh together.  
  
"Your better than me." they both said at the same time. Then they both pulled their hands from behind their backs and laughed.  
  
"I had my finders cross! Ha...wait..." they also said this at the same time.  
  
"No fair!" Marik whined "You not aloud to cross you fingers!" "Your one to talk!" his Yami growled. Jou smiled affectionately at the fighting pair then walked over and gave them both a quick kiss.  
  
"You guys are the best!" Jou gushed, pulling them both into a tight hug.  
  
"Yeah, we know." Marik replied, smirking. Ryou returned to the living room soon after, having finally been able to calm down. He handed everyone a drink, except Honda who had fallen asleep on the couch at some point in time. They all sat in the living room together. Marik and his Yami played chest with the board Ryou had found for them while Ryou and Jou sat side by side watching them play and the sunset enclosing the world in darkness. They grinned at each other as the last bit of the sun disappeared.  
  
"We win!" Jou chirped happily.  
  
"Yep! This is awesome." Ryou responded "We should celebrate."  
  
"Your right!" Jou agreed "And I've got the perfect idea how."  
  
======================================  
  
an: JC: VERY IMPORTANT! This fic isn't over yet. But I bet you knew that. Ok, so the bet is over, but what is Jou planning? Something fun, I can assure you that much! keep ready for the next chapter, which will probably take a while, you know with school starting up and all. And also, review review review.  
  
Speaking of reviews.....here's my little corner dedicated to them. My thanks goes out to the following:  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thank you. I did. So there.  
Felidae: Cool. We do the macarena a lot too. Though I've never done the Samba de Janeiro. But I've done the Electric Slide, it's almost the same thing. Ok, not really. I was waiting to write that scene all through the fic. Sorry about the spelling stuff, I'm so lazy. I never read back through my work. I will this time. Thanks, I don't get enough criticism from people who aren't Thomas or Bou.  
PanDora: In abundance, ay? Neat. Thanks. I'd say good suspicions there. Send me anymore you have please!  
Rayne: I get the feeling you like Seto...oh well. You probably won't like what Jou does to him next chapter... That aside, thank you for that little compliment-like-thing.  
Ai Baka-san Austra: Well if it isn't one of my favorite reviewers. So he's a billionaire...whoops. I agree with that sentiment by the way. Hey, you're the first person to ever tell me they DIDN'T want me to get flamed! Yes, Ryou is a possessive little guy, isn't he? Oh well. Much thanks to you. Review again!  
tatsumi sagara: I remember you! You reviewed my other crap too. Thank you for that! First timer ay? Well, there are better out there I'd have to suggest, without actually suggesting them.... I read that. Pretty cool. Thomas is still mad at me about that. Haha.  
Chrysler: I agree with you. Oh, and correction, he got everyone, and in the 4th chapter, too! I should have known. I can never remember which is Malik and which is Marik, so I just call one Marik and the other Yami Marik. I didn't fix that in this fic cause I hate changing things in the middle, but next time I'll call them Malik and Marik. Yes, I am writing it, but I is coming slowly thanks to this fic. Would you please? I'd love to read it. Thank you, and thank you.  
kuroi-sakurapetals: You mean that actually worked? Review again! There. Now I expect another. I'm sorry about the ass and we will send you a replacement immediately. It should arrive in 6 to 8 days. Yep, Kaiba was hitting on Jou, no doubt about it! hehe. I think if Jou kissed me I'd send myself to the asylum, cause I would defiantly be hallucinating it. Anyway, wait no longer....except for the NEXT chapter. Thanks and later.  
Katsuya Jounouchi: Good cheering. Can I hire you to cheer me on while I write? Anyways, dankt viel and I will try.  
  
That's it. Review and you too can be replied to by me. So what are you waiting for. Do it. DO IT! In a while people! Peace! 


	5. Planning the Party and a Meeting

JC: And another one is done.  
Thomas: Great, but let's not fuck around talking about it and let's just get this damn train rolling.  
JC: .....ok then. Let's do what Thomas said to...whatever that was.  
  
(Disclaimer: Bou: I disclaim this fic for Spain....no really. Merry Christmas Spain. you can have this fic. ......psyche! Hahaha. Ok, now seriously, J doesn't own these characters. Accept Sig and Terra and all of their teachers. She owns them. But she doesn't Yugioh. It's owned by some other person.)  
  
JC: Very nice. Thomas....  
  
PAIRINGS: Thomas: You guys are twits if you don't know by now. Jou/various. That's all I'm giving you.  
  
JC: Right. Anyway, Kake, be helpful.  
  
WARNINGS: Kake: Hey, I'm helping! Yeah! Kake for everyone after this beginning stuff is done! Moving on. Right. There are gay guys in this fic hitting on each other and throwing things at people, like bricks. Yaoi / Shounen ai / Slash / whatever you wanna label it as. Homophobic people, just go home now. Everyone else.....you should do the same. Also, character bashing is frequant and not even J knows where all of it is. Watch out. That is all.  
  
JC: Hey, that really is all.  
Kake: Kake time!  
Bou: YES!  
Thomas: Get rid of the readers.  
JC: .....bye now. Read, and remember to review.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Four white haired boys sat around the table tensely. Bakura had arrived back at the house not long after Jou's declaration. After getting chewed out for an hour by Ryou on disobedient and the dangers of fire, the group had settled into the kitchen to continue their discussion on how to celebrate. Jou was sitting at the head of the table, smiling creepily at the others. The boys fidgeted nervously, unsure of why they felt so....well nervous. It wasn't a big deal. They were just going to decide how exactly they should celebrate the fact that Ryou and Jou had won the bet. Currently they were waiting for Jou to share his idea, but the blonde seemed to enjoy making the others wait. Bakura was finally tired of it.  
  
"Will you just get on with it already!" he snapped, glaring at everyone at the table. Jou grinned at the other then turned his grin onto the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok guys, I say we have a party." Jou said finally. The others stared at him as the tension drained out of the room and was replaced by annoyance.  
  
"That was your big idea?" Bakura growled. Jou nodded, still grinning.  
  
"That's got to be the crappiest idea I've ever heard!" Yami Marik snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were gonna do something cool, like get us into a bar or something!" Marik agreed. Ryou just shook his head at his blonde friend. Sometimes Jou could be so dense.  
  
"Well, do any of you have a better idea?" Jou asked. Bakura, Mairk, and his Yami all opened their mouths together.  
  
"It has to be legal!" Ryou pipped up. He was not getting arrested because of these guys AGAIN. The three shut their mouths and looked disappointed. Jou smiled trumphantly.  
  
"Anyways, it's not just gonna be any party guys. We have access to unlimited resources to make this party kick ass big time." Jou said. Ryou gave him a funny look.  
  
"Since when did we have 'unlimited resources'?" the white haired boy questioned. There was something obviously suspicious about this. Jou smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a credit card. Marik arched an eyebrow at the other.  
  
"Jou, you have to pay back any money you spend using a credit card." the maniac explained slowly, as if he were talking to an idiot. As far as he was concerned, this was exactly what he was doing. Jou rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not MY card you dolt. It's Kaiba's. So there." Jou finished that by sticking his tongue out. Ryou glared at Jou and he conprehended what the blonde was planning.  
  
"That is most defiantly illegal! You can't use Kaiba's credit card to buy stuff for the party, that's stealing! Kaiba would find out and we'd be arrested and how the hell did you get that thing anyway!?" Ryou was on the edge of hyperventilating as he gupled in air greedily. Jou sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I stole his wallet after he fell on conscious in the park. I waited tell you weren't looking, of course, Mr. Fellow-the-rules-goodie-goodie-police-officer-wanna-be." Jou scoffed, deeming Ryou with a long and rather stupid, but nonetheless offensive nickname. Ryou growled, glaring angrily at Jou. The blonde didn't notice though as now the rest of the room was reacting to what Jou had just said.  
  
"Jou, you fucking rule!" Marik exclaimed.  
  
"Very nice." Bakura agreed.  
  
"Never knew you had it in you." Yami Marik grinned maniacally. Jou looked rather proud of himself. Ryou scowled deeply.  
  
"Come on guys! Don't do it! We're all gonna get sent to jail." Ryou begged, hoping to reach his friends that way. Jou sighed and looked at the pleading Ryou.  
  
"Don't worry Ryou, if we get caught I'll take all the blame. I can talk it out with Kaiba, work out a way to pay him back. It's no big deal, the guys not heartless." Jou said, trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Marik agreed brightly "He'd probably agreed to forget about anything ever happened if Jou agreed to sleep with him." Ryou and Bakura both growled at this and the latter mentioned elbowed Marik hard in the ribs. The Ishtar fell off his chair with a loud 'ouf!' hitting the kitchen floor hard.  
  
"Man down!" the crazed teen exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. Jou ignored all this and looked at Ryou pointedly.  
  
"It's no big deal Ryou. Just don't worry about it and live a little." the blonde suggested. Ryou sighed and gave up. This was battle he was never meant to win.  
  
"Well...now that that's out of the way..." Yami Marik began. His hikari inturuppted him.  
  
"Imagine all the things we could do with billions of dollars at our disposal!" Marik exclaimed, bouncing up off the ground and back into his chair. Jou nodded.  
  
"My point exactly. We could have the ultimate party! We just need to plan a little bit." Jou began.  
  
"Well, we should make a list of what things we need, want, how much they cost, and where to get them." Ryou replied. Jou grinned at him.  
  
"I knew there was reason we kept you around Ryou, practical and sexy as hell." Jou laughed. Ryou blushed deeply and gave Jou an embarrassed half smile.  
  
"Ok guys. Let's see, matches, explosives, liquor..." Marik picked up a piece of paper and began writing ideas down. About ten minutes later they had a several sheets of paper full of things they'd need. Jou began giving everybody there assignments to get ready for the party.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. Bakura, I need you to get the...."  
  
==============================  
  
Honda stared oddly at the bouncy teen in front of him. Jou was babbling on about something, while Bakura talked to a German man across the street. He had just been walking casually down the street when he spotted the pair. Bakura had whispered something in Jou's ear, then crossed to talk to another blonde man. Jou had then proceeded to try and talk Honda's ear off. Even Honda wasn't dumb enough not to realize Jou was distracting him to stop him from interfering with whatever it was Bakura was doing. Probably something illegal. Honda wasn't about to let Jou lead him away like the blonde was trying to. The brunette was gonna find out what was going on.  
  
"Let's go over and talk to Bakura. Don't want to make him feel left out, now do we?" Honda asked, trying to maneuver around Jou to get to Bakura.  
  
"No, Honda. Bakura is really bad mood today. He might hurt you." Jou lied, rather well mind you. Bakura was often dangerous in foul moods, and Honda wouldn't usually risk it but Jou was lying. If he wasn't, he would currently be holding back the tomb robber to stop him from killing any unfortunate pedestrians who came this way.  
  
"I'm sure Bakura won't hurt me." Honda stated, taking another step towards where the thief was. He stopped dead in his tracks when the felt the cool metal pressed against his neck.  
  
"Maybe he won't but I will." A voice hissed from behind Honda. The brunette gulped, causing the knife to press closer to his throat.  
  
"H...H...Hi Mairk." Honda stuttered. He could feel the Egyptian's intense gaze on his back.  
  
"I do believe you owe Jou and Ryou money. I am correct in assuming that you haven't yet paid them, right?" Marik asked coldly. Honda nodded his head reluctasntly. The knife cut his neck making him bleed slightly.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you refrain from showing your face around them until you do." Marik purred "That clear?" Honda nodded again, unable to find his voice. He could feel Marik's evil smirk.  
  
"Good, now get out of here." Marik growled, pushing Honda away from him. The brunette ran for his life down the street, not looking back once. Marik pocketed his knife casually, then turned toward Jou. Before he was able to say anything, the blonde had him in a hug.  
  
"You rock!" Jou gushed, before pulling back and planting a quick kiss on Marik's cheek. Marik grinned, waving his hand in the air in a dismissive manner.  
  
"Yes, I know, I know." he replied nonchalantly, a bored expression on his face. He then turned his grinned back on and flashed it to Jou.  
  
"I was scarred Spikey might have to be knocked out to be gotten rid of." Jou sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Good thing I showed up then. That's how you deal with annoying idiots. You can't be all nicey 'let's talk it out' about it." Mairk said sternly, frowning at Jou slightly "You to nice. I would have just knocked him out as soon as showed up." Jou laughed slightly.  
  
"That's Bakura wanted to do, but I convinced him to just let me convince the guy to go somewhere else with me." Jou said, smiling at the memory of how reluctantly to tomb robber had been. Speaking of the spirit.....  
  
"Hey there!" Marik chirped as Bakura walked over to them, a blonde man with a goatee and his hair pulled back into a ponytail following behind him.  
  
"Hey." Bakura greeted them "good job getting rid of the stupid one. Told you he couldn't be talked away, Jou!" Marik's smirk grew larger at the compliment. Jou pouted a little, but recovered quickly.  
  
"So, who's your friend?" Jou asked, drawing all eyes toward the man standing next to Bakura.  
  
"Jou, Marik, this is Von Drake(1). He's great, gets me everything I need." Bakura explained, grinning widely at the man and patting him on the back.  
  
"Hi!" Marik greeted the other. The man smiled at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"He knows some English, and can understand it, but he mostly speaks German. That's his native tongue." Bakura explained. Jou's face lite up at this.  
  
"Guten Tag!" Jou chirped happily "Mein Name ist Jou." Ulrich's smile widened considerably at Jou's words.  
  
"Hallo Jou. Mein name ist Ulrich Von Drake. Nett, Sie zu treffen." the other blonde replied "Sind Sie von Deutschland?"  
  
"Ja. Ich war geboren dort. Meine Mutter war geboren hier aber mein Vater war deutsch. Wir haben hier bewegt, als ich sieben war." Jou explained. Ulrich nodded.  
  
"Verpassen Sie Leben dort?" He questioned. Jou sighed slightly.  
  
"Manchmal. Es war schön dort und ich habe es geliebt. Ich denke wirklich an dieses als Heim obwohl. Außerdem dies ist wo meine Schwesternleben." the blonde replied, his eyes going out of focus slightly. Ulrich nodded again, an understanding look in his eyes. Bakura and Marik could feel the awkward air and decided to end it quickly.  
  
"Well, we have business to finish up....right Ulrich?" Bakura stated. The German nodded.  
  
"Yes, and Jou and I have some things to take care of also." Marik grabbed hold of Jou's hand when he said this. Jou looked at Marik in surprise. Jou had finished up nearly all her needed to do. There were a few more things but they couldn't get finished up tell the next day.  
  
"We'll see you later, let's go Jou." Marik said, pulling Jou away and waving bye to Bakura and Ulrich Von Drake.  
  
===============================  
  
As it turns out, Marik and Jou didn't do any work. The maniac just took the blonde to buy ice cream. Now the two sat on Bakura's roof as they licked away at their double scoops. Marik had gotten Jou mint chocolate chip and some weird flavor that tasted like coffee but had chocolate chunks in it. Yummy. Marik had asked for the usually and they had given him a scoop of Double Chocolate Chip and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. They had also pour chocolate chips on top of that. Jou knew for a fact that the white haired boy loved chocolate chips. He had once told Jou they were the best thing in the world. Marik had apparently never tried chocolate chips before after his Yami was defeated by Yugi's Yami. Jou figured that this was probably why he was so disgruntled before. He'd be angry to if he had lived a life with out chocolate goodness. Bakura and Jou would often go out and buy Marik whole packs of chocolate chips. The Egyptian would down the whole thing in what had to be a record time. Jou made a mental note to time Marik someday and send it into Genus.  
  
"Damn." Jou was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard Marik curse. Most of the white haired boy's ice cream was now mysteriously missing.  
  
"Ra be damned fowls...." Marik muttered angrily. Jou looked around and spotted a rather large black bird flying away. Jou wasn't sure if the bird was really black, but the chocolate ice cream covering it made it look that way in the light. Jou frowned down at Marik's now almost empty cone.  
  
"Aww. I'm sorry Marik! Here, you can share mine!" Jou said cheerfully, moving his cone so it was in Marik's reach. The Egyptian happily lapped at Jou's ice cream. The two passed it back and forth for awhile in a comfortable silence.  
  
"So...did you get everything done?" Jou asked after a bit. Marik nodded.  
  
"Yep, I got everything." the white haired teen replied. Jou nodded.  
  
"So you lied to me then." Jou said flatly. Marik raised an eyebrow at the other.  
  
"I didn't necessarily lie. I really did need you help. Eating ice cream alone is crappy. It tastes better with company." Marik replied. He didn't look up from the cone that he had been staring at intensely. Jou was silent for a while. He then smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Marik...." Jou said quietly. Marik heard him. He simply smiled in response, looking up at Jou finally. He handed the blonde the ice cream cone again. Silence reigned once more.  
  
===================================  
  
Bakura and Yami Marik showed up a little later. By then the two boys had finished up their ice cream and were playing 'Throw the Bakuras' Groceries at Passer-by'. They surprisingly hadn't gotten the cops called on them yet. Bakura pointedly ignored the food littering the ground and called Jou and Marik down from the roof. Once the two got inside, they proceeded to finish up their discussion about the party. It was about an hour, but they finally got all their details smoothed out. There was only one last things to do.  
  
"We have to divide the city into five sections. One for Marik, one for Yami M, one for 'Kura, one for Ryou, and one for me. We each hand them out in our area. I have certain people that need to be tracked down specifically, they are listed on this paper." Jou indicated to a piece of note book paper as he spoke "which Yami M so kindly wrote up and researched the information for. I want them found and informed about this!" The others nodded. They continued to go over the map for another half hour. After that, they all decided they had gotten everything figured out. Marik and his Yami went home to get some sleep. Jou just crashed on Bakura and Ryou's couch, not wanting to go home particularly. Bakura stayed up and waited for Ryou to get home so he could explain his part to his counter part.  
  
==============================  
  
Bakura had gotten the west half of downtown. This was the easiest job because there was so little people around there. It wasn't so bad though, because there were some special people he had to find that happened to be down here. The other were going to give this section to Yami Marik at first, since there would be less people for him to scare off, but then they decided against it because of the special guest that needed to be gotten. Wouldn't want Marik killing one of them, now would we? The white haired boy shuffled from street to street. It was completely silent, no cars going by at all. Probably because people had deemed this place unsafe and didn't care for hanging around. Fools. The truth was it was one of the safest places since nobody was there. Bakura sighed audibly. He had one more person to fine, the he could go help one of the others with their sections, since there wasn't anybody down here anyways. The tomb robber was seriously contemplating who he should go see. Jou and Marik were always fun. Then again Yami Marik was much more devious than the other two. Also, there was Ryou, who was always great to be around(even if he was a bit goodie-goodie at times). Bakura shook his head and snapped.  
  
"This is probably the most difficult thing I'll have to do all day, other than hunting down this dumb guy...." Bakura muttered. At that moment the thief spotted the thing he had been looking for all along. He grinned maniacally and raced across the street to his destination. Decisions would have to wait til later, there was work to be done.  
  
========================================  
  
Yugi looked around at his friends gathered around his kitchen table. There was five people missing from their little group, and those guys had intentionally been left out. Yami and Yugi were sitting next to each other, all the other's facing them. Honda was on Yugi's right and Anzu was next to him. Seto Kaiba was sitting as far back in the corner as he could, scowling for all he was worth and sending death glares at anyone who dared look his way. Otogi was last, absent mindedly playing with a piece of his hair and looking bored as hell.  
  
"Ok guys...is everybody here?" Yugi questioned, looking from one person to another. Kaiba's scowl deepened at this.  
  
"No." he said sarcastically "We're still waiting for the Russian Circus and Jou, but then everyone will be here." Yami glared over at Kaiba, opening his mouth to say something in response, but Yugi cut him off.  
  
"Ok, sorry. Just checking. Now, let's get to business." Yugi said evenly, a smile never leaving his face "Has everyone here noticed how weird Jou had been acting lately?" Everyone there nodded and muttered agreements.  
  
"So, what's up with him? Do any of you know?" Yugi asked once everyone was quiet again.  
  
"It's the people he's hanging out with. That tomb robber's a bad influence on him. He should be hanging around people like me!" Yami exclaimed, standing up and raising his hand in the air, in pointer finger pointing to the ceiling. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, like you're a better influence, you crazy old spirit. You'd probably just rape him or something." Seto mumbled. Yami had heard him and turned to glare at the brunette. After a minute of only getting a glare back, Yami turned his gaze away from Kaiba and sat back down.  
  
"Maybe Yami is right. It might not be good for Jou to be hanging around Bakura and the Ishtars, I mean, they are a little crazy. Maybe we should try and get him to hang around us more again." Yugi stated.  
  
"I think Jou would be better off if he stopped hanging around all of you damned freaks." This comment earned Kaiba a glare from everyone around the table except Honda who had fallen asleep. Hey, he already knew why Jou had been acting so strange before, and he had his suspicions about what he was doing the other day, so why should he have to stay awake during all this?  
  
"What, you think he'd be better if he was around you Mr. Loner-Asshole-Of-The-Year?" Yami asked incredulously.  
  
"First of all, that was really lame. I expect more out of even YOU Yami. and second, yes, Jou would be better off with me." Seto stated.  
  
"You'd just end up raping him." Yami replied, repeating the brunette's earlier words.  
  
"It's not rape if the other is willing." Kaiba smirked. Yami looked unconvinced and rather annoyed.  
  
"And he probably would be from the way you two were sucking tongues earlier in the park." Honda said, still mostly asleep but having heard the question and answered it unknowingly. Yami face went pale the red. You could see the jealousy and anger on his face, painted with several other harder to see things, such disappointment. Kaiba's smirk simply widened. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Jou and you are together?" he asked, looking heart broken. Kaiba opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Honda.  
  
"Not with Ryou around. That boy gets so jealous. Jou won't be officially seeing anyone who Ryou doesn't approve of and of course, he wants Jou to himself." Honda said unconsciously. The brunette turned over in his part way asleep state and got more comfortable on the table.  
  
"So than....the real problem is Ryou!!!" Yami exclaimed, once again standing with his fist in the air "We must destroy the evil one!" The others stared at the spirit oddly.  
  
"......Ryou isn't evil Yami....." Yugi said slowly. Yami shook his head, turning towards Yugi.  
  
"I know that!" he said "I just think maybe Jou shouldn't be spending so much time with him. He's not really sane you know...." The tri-colored boy trailed off. Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys are much more sane." the brunette scoffed. Yami tried to lunge over the table and grab Kaiba but Yugi grabbed him and held him back. With the help of Anzu, they were able to keep the much stronger man on his proper side of the table.  
  
"I really don't see what the problem is." Anzu said at last. The others looked at her quizzically, except Honda who was still sleeping kinda. Yami stopped trying to jump across the table which is good because Anzu he let go of him when she started talking and Yugi had just done the same in his surprise. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl.  
  
"Well....I like him this way." said Anzu simply. It was silent for a minute before anyone said something.  
  
"....I have to agree with the twit for once." Kaiba said. Ryuuji nodded his head in agreement, the first thing he done the whole meeting.  
  
"Your right...." Yami said quietly. Honda's semi-conscious form choose not to comment this time. Yugi was just silent as he hadn't really been on the receiving end of any of Jou's weirdness. He waited til everyone had once again settled down then spoke once more.  
  
"Ok, well I see everyone agrees that Jou's weird behavior is not a problem. Come to think of it, nothing is really weird for Jou anyway. You never know what to expect from that boy." The others had to nod their sentiments to that. Yugi continued "Now on to the next matter of business. Did you all get an invitation to the party?" Everyone in the room reached into their pocket, purse, hair, etc. and pulled out a piece of paper. Honda finally sat back up. This was actually of interest to him, unlike the other things they had been discussing.  
  
"So....um....how did you all get these?" Yugi asked after a minute. That was obviously the only thing he could think to say.  
  
"I was walking in the park when suddenly Jou jumped down from a tree and tackled me. He gave me this then just ran off." Seto said first.  
  
"Marik threw a rock at my head. The note was taped on. Marik ran off, after yelling something about keeping my dirty hands off his friend." Ryuuji said.  
  
"I found mine on my bed......also somebody had torn up my poster that lists why friendship is so important. Next to the ruined poster the wall had the word friendship with a big x threw it." Anzu stated next.  
  
"Mine was left on my porch, along with a threatening note about paying off my debt....I mean....you never heard that." Honda cut himself off before he told anyone is secret. The other's raised their eyebrows at Honda as he did the shifty eye thing, but then turned their attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"Somebody threw a brick threw my window." Yami said next, breaking the awkward silence after Honda's statement. The others watched him intensely as he bent down the came back up with a brick in his hand.  
  
"The message was taped to this....but it also has stuff written on it. Each thing is in a different hand writing." Yami continued. He allowed the others to see the brick. Sure enough there were four different messages, each in a different handwriting than the last. It said:  
  
Stay away from Jou!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Pervert!!! Hentai!!! Ecchi!!!  
  
Stupid Pharaoh! Won't you just die already?!?!  
  
Kaiba and Ryuuji burst into laughter after reading this, but both quickly regained their composure.  
  
"Yami...why did you keep the brick?" Yugi asked, eyeing the block oddly. Yami blushed bright scarlet and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like such a good idea before...." the spirit trailed off.  
  
"You have to be the dumbest person I've ever met." Kaiba stated evenly.  
  
"And for once, I must agree with Kaiba. Your are a real idiot sometimes." Ryuuji said. Anzu and Honda simply nodded sadly. Yugi decided to stop the tormenting of his Yami.  
  
"I got mine from Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed out of no where. This worked as a good distraction and everyone went from teasing Yami to looking at Yugi expectantly.  
  
"He came by here and just gave it to me. He also warned me that if my Yami, or on an off chance me, tried to get at Jou, he'd let Bakura gut us both and hang us on his wall." Yugi said, his voice going a bit quieter "He said some other stuff about skin suits and such but that's a bit to vulgar for me to repeat." The other's were silent and wide eyed.  
  
"That kid is one little psycho...." Ryuuji murmured.  
"You got that right." Seto agreed.  
  
"And he seemed to damn nice too." commented Honda. Anzu nodded.  
  
"He is nice a lot of the time from what I've seen, he's just also completely insane." Ryuuji stated. Anzu nodded once again.  
  
"Moving on. Guys.....there's only one last thing." Yugi interrupted. All the heads turned towards the midget. Yugi continued solemnly, looking from one face to another questioningly.  
  
"....do we go?"  
  
=========================================  
  
The five boys scrambled around the Bakuras' house, double checking everything. In an hour, people should start showing up for the party. They needed to make sure everything was ready to go. They had decided on Bakura and Ryou's house for the party because it was the biggest and because Ryou's dad was never home.  
  
"Is the freezer good?" Jou asked. Yami Marik nodded.  
  
"Cold as Ant-artico." the boy said happily.  
  
"That's Antarctica." Ryou corrected.  
  
"Whatever. It's just freezing as hell, ok?" Yami Marik said, waving his hand in a dismissing manner.  
  
"Ok..and is everybody else's sections good?" Jou asked. The others simply nodded and grunted in agreement.  
  
"Great. Party's in one hour people. Let's get ready to have a kick ass wild time." Jou cheered. The other's whooped and howled in agreement. After a minute everyone quieted down again. Marik smirked at Jou. he would probably get a face full of pillow for this, but he felt it had to be said.  
  
"That was really lame. ......OWWW!"  
  
=================================================================  
  
(1): I love this name! I've been wanting to use it in something forever. To do this, I decided to make Jou German(come on people, he ain't Japanese! Blonde friggin hair!)There will probably be other references to him in my other stories, too. Oh, and he is NOT a drug dealer.  
  
Vague Translation of what the fuck these two said in German!  
Jou: Good day! My name is Jou.  
Ulrich: Hello Jou. My name is Ulrich Von Drake. Nice to meet you. Are you from Germany?  
Jou: Yes. I was born there. My mother was born here but my father was German. We moved here when I was seven.  
Ulrich: Do you miss living there?  
Jou: Sometimes. It was beautiful there and I loved it. I really think of this as home though. Besides this is where my sister lives.  
  
an: Ok. That was chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I was supposed to be the last chapter, but I got kinda carried away with it. Sorry. Next chapter should be the last. Review and I'll finish chapter 6 sooner.  
  
And to my lovely reviewers....  
  
To the reviewers who's reviews got deleted!  
kuroi-sakurapetals: Glad to hear that. If it doesn't fit we'll send another one. Yes, I do rule don't I? Just kidding. Rayne: It was a hunch. (blatantly ignores sarcasm) I don't have anything against him, I just like messing with people. He was a good target. Get over it. Oh, and THANK YOU! I feel good now.  
Chrysler: Yes, go Joey go. It is funny isn't it? Or is it? Ooooh, deeeep. Anyway, thank you for sending that story. It was awesome and I can't wait for the next part. Send me it when it's done(as I asked you already) Bye now.  
Kohako: I'm a mean person. I'll inform the people of Webster's to add fumefull to their dictionary... Um...thanks? Mood swings? It's understandable I guess. Thank you for the kiss. (tries to force Thomas to give Kohako a kiss) Hehe. Thomas would kill me. Anyway....that's all. I have nothing more to sat to you. Be gone!  
Nonymous: Haha. That name is clever. Ermmm....anyway... Look, I updated. Are you happy? Send me a cookie! Now! Bou wants it....  
  
K, now people who review after I re-posted this:  
  
DBZHobbit: Yay, it didn't get crappier! Whoop! Um...I don't know why exactly but peoples took it down(coughcommunistbastardscough). Well, ignoring those people now(hacknogoodgoddamnedhippieshack)....thank you veeeeeeeeery much. I added extra vowels cause I'm so thankful! So do I. I have friends kind of like them, but their hair isn't as freaky/shibby.  
Killian: First of all......I love your name. It just looked cool written down. Second, that's exactly what I thought when I came up with the idea. I figured others would agree. You proved me slightly right. Thanks for letting me know what you think.  
Onigiri in a Sailor Uniform: Damn....I feel so loved right now. Glad you like my story so much. Wait, there's more here. Damn...four reviews just from you. THANKS!! I feel really loved now. You quoted me story! Yay! Yes, I am a professional pervert. It's what I do for a living. Thanks for putting me on your favorites. That's a real honor. Damn, that last review is long. Who told you what I was gonna write next? Now I have to make something else up. And I really wanted to mention the I Love Lucy show in my fic(and other people wanted Kaiba undressing! coughkohakoandraynecough). Oh well. Thanks for the reviews. And, I too love Eithel! No, don't fall for Lucy's tricks! Nooooo! (cries) Thomas and Bou like Eithel too they say. That's good. Farewell, and review again please.  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thank you. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh yeah, I remember you. Hi, once again. Bye and review.  
SuperWuwu: Thank you. I enjoyed writing that part. It was fun. Must resist adorable eyes.....!! Ok, this is Thomas' department. (Grabs Thomas and uses him as a shield) Ha. He is unaffected by your eyes. Now I shall go back to being a lazy good for nothing who never updates! Mwahahaha!  
Safin Darkwater: Yes, I am a man of many talents. Thank you. I'll think about it.  
Foreign-Newbie: Well yes, I'd say he is. I like making one character have everybody after him. it's fun to make him oblivious that his friends are trying to get in his pants. A little over done in this one, am I right?(big ass understatement) Thank you. I appreciate the comments very much.  
PanDora: You again. Stop stalking me. Um....thanks for the review. Yes, yes he did. Until next time you review(which you will, right? Right?!) goodbye!  
  
That is it. Bye-bye now! Go away. Now. Leave. Be gone. Why aren't you gone yet. Don't make me call Kake and Bilbo out here. Or Thomas and Bou. That's right, run away, run away like the sissy you are. ......MOVE IT! Later. 


	6. Party Time and Warding off Weirdos

JC: Hey, this is the last chapter.

Thomas: What? The last?

Bou: Stop acting like you didn't know. We have a meeting about this.

JC: I thought the meeting was about acceptance....

Bou: No, that was the OTHER meeting.

JC: Oh...

Thomas: That doesn't matter, let's just get this thing finished so I never have to look at this fic again.

JC: Alright, Bou, I guess you should, like, do something or whatever.

(Disclaimer: Bou: I just like to say that if I owned Yu-gi-oh, it would be about killer cards that attack people in the night. If J owned the show it would be like daytime tv crashed into some sort of sci-fi/fantasy crap. You know, vampires finding out their pregnant, pirates finding out there sister has cancer, the BEWD in a coma, and all that crazy stuff. If Thomas owned the show you would have to pay him to see it. Either that or it just wouldn't exist. As you can probably see, chances are we really don't own the show.)

JC: Damn, I wish I own Yu-gi-oh so I could get all the money it must be dragging in.

Thomas: It's the American dream. Unfortunately, that guy is Japanese.

JC: Just do the warning and stop reminding me....

WARNING: Thomas: A lot of gay things happen in this fic. Gay as in same sex relationships and gay as in stupid. Character bashing, cause we're just like that. That's about it..)

JC: Thank you. Now, I'll do the pairings since I never do anything.

Pairings: JC: Jou/various. It's my opinion that there is a bit more Seto/Jou in this but...meh. Most of you will be happy about that. And please notice that a said a BIT more, not a lot more.

Thomas: That's all, now read the damned fic.

Bou: YEAH!

JC: .......right. You do that.....

All in the Pout

Chapter 6:

Parties Time and Warding off Weirdos

0000000000

Jou jumped up and down excitedly. It was time for the party. Any moment now the people would start to arrive. This is what they'd be planning for. It had been hard and taken up much of their time. The fact that they had school of on account of the fire helped, too. Gave them more time. Marik looked over at the jumping blonde.

"Make him stop Yami." he said irritated by the jumping. Just watching it made him feel sick. Yami Marik shook his head.

"I think it's funny." he said simply. Jou turned to the two Egyptians when he noticed the were talking about him. He pouted slightly.

"How come I can't jump?" he asked. Marik scowled.

"Because it's making me sick!" he snapped. Jou raised an eyebrow.

"How can ME jumping make YOU sick?" the blonde asked. Marik shrugged.

"It just can, ok? I don't know exactly why." Marik snapped. Jou sighed but didn't start bouncing again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited." Jou explained. Bakura walked back into the room at that moment.

"What for?" the thief asked "It's not a big deal." Jou nodded.

"Your right, of course." Jou sighed. He plopped down on the couch next to Marik.

"I'll calm down now." the blonde said. He laid his head against Yami Marik's shoulder, who was sitting on the right, and relaxed.

Knock Knock

Just then somebody began banging on the door. Jou jumped up and began bouncing again.

"Party time, party time! Yeah!" Jou cheered, jumping over to the door like a giddy little kid. Marik just sighed and shook his head.

0000000000

Bakura's house was full of people and the party was well on it's way by the time Yugi and Yami showed up. The music was blaring loudly, some angry anti-conformist sounding stuff, and the two short boys were a bit worried to knock on the door. Yami, being the braver of the two(this isn't really saying that much people) took the initiative and rapped his knuckles quickly against the door. A dark skinned boy with a pirate hat on his head opened the door for them. They scurried into the packed house quickly. There were people everywhere, drinking, talking, and dancing. Yugi thought for a minute that maybe Ryou had decided to turn his house into a club. He knew that the other's couldn't possible know this many people, could they? The boy who answered the door didn't even glance twice at the two short twins before he slammed the door behind them and wandered back into the party and another room in the house. Yugi looked at his Yami in a worried way.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Yami." Yugi yelled over the deafening music screaming about fucking authority(1). The slightly smaller boy nodded.

"Don't worry. Let's just try and find Ryou or Jou or SOMEONE we know." Yami yelled back. He grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand so he wouldn't lose the boy in the crowd. Then, he pulled Yugi with him into the sea of people in a desperate search for a familiar face.

The other's arrived in similar ways. Someone odd opened the door for them, one of the people was even painted completely neon green, and they walked into the crowded house with uncertainty. Each one had contemplated leaving but went against it and set off into the house.

0000000000

Jou was dancing through the excited crowd with a big smile on his face. This was so much fun! Jou spotted Bakura over by the punch bowl and decided to go that way.

"Oi, 'Kura!" Jou called over the music. Bakura turned his head toward Jou and waved to the blonde. Jou pushed past a small group of people and then he was right next to his white haired friend.

"What cha doing?" Jou asked. Bakura was staring intently at the punch bowls. There were three bowls, two on one table, one on another, and an empty table next to that. The first table had a sign above it that read "Punch". The second table, the one with only one bowl, had a sign that read "Spiked Punch". The last table was completely empty, which meant no sign above the table.

"Punch duty." Bakura answered simply. Jou nodded in understanding and utter a short "Ah." The five boys had decided to not let there punch be spiked. It was Yami Marik's idea really. Like he said "no one should have the one up on us at OUR party." Ryou agreed, mainly cause he didn't want people getting drunk against their will. What if somebody decided to take advantage of their state? What if the got horribly sick? What if the accidently took pills with the punch, not knowing their was alcohol in it? That was pretty likely see as how most people at the party would most likely be drug users. The whole spiked punch thing just spelled disaster for the poor white haired boy. But this is all beside the point.

Anyways, to do this the boys had to take turns watching the punch. They had affectionately named this job 'Punch Duty'.

"..I think we got a spiker." Bakura said, eyeing a boy how was hanging around the punch bowl suspiciously. Jou laughed loudly at the word 'spiker'. Bakura shot him a glare and quickly he shut up. Friend or not, Bakura was one scary dude when angry. Bakura looked back over at the kid by the punch. The boy moved his hand inconspicuously over the punch bowl. He wore a long jacket and the sleeve of it covered his hand. The guy pulled his hand back quickly, put it in his pocket as if discarding something, pulled it back out, and then walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Ok, he either just spiked the punch or is having a VERY weird acid trip." said Jou "and I'm doubting the later cause he hasn't tried to jump off the roof yet." Bakura nodded and the two walked over to the punch bowl. Jou picked up the bowl under the sign that said 'Spiked' and Bakura picked up the bowl that had just been spiked. The two switched them so now the spiked bowl was under that 'Spiked' sign and the other was under the 'Punch' sign.

"What do people think we're stupid or something?" Bakura asked, shaking his head. Jou shrugged.

"Well....it was a good idea to not actually put alcohol in the 'spiked' punch. Switching with the actually spiked stuff is better, saves money, time, and means when don't have to dump any punch out." Jou said, smiling at the switched bowls. Bakura smiled just slightly.

"I'm bored of 'Punch Duty'. Let's go do something else." Bakura said, grabbing on to Jou's arm and attempting to pull him away. Jou planted his feet firmly on the ground and refused to move.

"But who will watch the punch?" Jou asked, eyeing the red liquid in the bowls. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"They'll be fine. We'll know if anybody taints it. Marik and his Yami took some special precautions. Now let's go!" Bakura replied, tugging on Jou's arm again "What, do you want to waste the party watching liquid?" Jou shook his head and allowed himself to be lead away.

0000000000

Honda was lost. He had only been at the party for about fifteen minutes now. The house really wasn't very big, either. Yet, here he was, in all his spikey glory, totally and completely lost. The brunette sighed loudly and as he wander through the house. He had hoped to find Jou and Ryou. He still owed them money and felt tonight was a good a night as any to pay them. So far all Honda had found was a green man who molested him, testing to see if he was the 'master'. The brunette almost left after getting a pat down from the freak but had decided to stay. The sooner he paid his friends, the better. Plus parties are great places to pick up girls.

Honda saw a flash of blonde up ahead and shoved his through the crowd to it. It turned out to be a yellow hat on some random guys head. Honda sighed again. This had happened several times already. With a rueful shake of his head Honda was back to wandering around. The brunette turned quickly down the hall. He hoped to find one of them there, and if not that then at least get some space from all these people in an empty room. Unfortunately for Honda, he had turned the corner and slipped, smacking his head against the ground hard. The teen blinked rapidly, feeling rather dazed. It wasn't normal for people to just fall like that was it? Even if he did turn that corner kinda quick, he wouldn't have just slipped on the floor like that. That's about when Honda noticed the wetness. He was laying in a large puddle of water on the ground.

"Well that explains that..." Honda mumbled, sitting up and pushing himself off the ground and back onto his feet. The brunette stared down at the puddle on the ground. It seemed to be leaking out of the door to Honda's right. The brunette was confused. Why would water be leaking out of that room? What room was that? Only one way to find out. Honda gripped the handle of the door. He reluctantly pulled the door open, peaking in cautiously. He was met with a face full of ice. The teen wiped his face clean then blink at what he saw in front of him. A room full of snow.

"What the....holy crap!!" a familiar voice yelped. Jou snapped his hand to the door and saw an awe struck Honda gaping at the room. Jou grinned and got off the sled he had been sitting on. Bakura, who had been about to push Jou and himself down the hill of fake snow, raised an eyebrow at the boy. Jou sent a thumbs up in response, jumped down the hill, and ran over to where Honda stood. The brunette turned his wide eyes to the blonde.

"Hey Honda! You're here!" Jou greeted enthusiastically "How you liking the party so far?" Honda continued to stare around the room in awe as he answered Jou.

"Pretty cool, I guess. Crowded. Odd. Why did you fill this room with fake snow?" Honda questioned.

"Because it's fun." Jou answered simply. Honda raised an eyebrow at the happy blonde.

"Grab a sled, snow board, anything, and let loose! Everyone else is having fun." Jou motioned to the people all around the room, doing various things in the snow. Without waiting for a response from Honda, Jou skipped back up the hill in the side of the room and tackled Bakura to the ground. Honda watched the two boys roll down the hill, wrestling playfully the whole way down. The brunette sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed a snow board that happened to be laying around and ran over to the hill Jou and Bakura had been on.

0000000000

Ryuuji Otogi sat on the couch, talking actively. He surrounded by a group of girls who were all fawning over him. Yes, this was the good life. Well, good to an extent. Ryuuji glared at he stopped a head of chestnut hair. Kaiba. Otogi growled slightly as he tried to burn a hole through the CEO's head. That bastard was an obstacle in his quest get his blonde puppy. Plus, he stole Otogi's nickname for Jou. The ebony haired teen quickly stood up.

"I have to go now. I will see you all later, I hope." Otogi excused himself, flashing the girls one of his dreamy grins. He heard a collective sigh and then an "Aww..." as he walked away. The teen smirked slightly but it quickly turned into a scowl. Otogi had to find a way to keep Jou away from Kaiba. Even though he hadn't really shown it, the fact that his puppy had kissed the brunette really got to him. There was no way he was going to let Kaiba win this game. He would have his way in the end. He always did.

Ryuuji was so deep in his thoughts that he ran forgot to look where he was going and ran right into a boy. Otogi was about to stay on his feet, but the boy wasn't so lucky. He feel to the floor with a thunk. The ebony haired teen quickly helped the unknown boy up, apologizing several times. Now that the boy was back on his feet, Otogi got a good look at him. He wore a black shirt with faded jeans that were covered in holes. This was perfectly normal, half the people here wore something along those lines, but what got Otogi was the boys skin. It was neon green. Apparently somebody had decided to paint this boy. His hair was even dyed green! The kid, he was only a year or two younger than Otogi actually, look Otogi up and down. Ryuuji was fixed with an intense, searching gaze from the boy. The teen began to fidget slightly, very unnerved by the boy's odd behavior.

"Master?" the boy questioned. Otogi simply raised an eyebrow. The boy suddenly began feeling Otogi's chest, as if searching for something under the clothes. The blacked haired teen stiffened. The unknown teen continued to feel Otogi, moving down and around to his back, going so far as to move below the belt. The kid continued to shamelessly grope the other. Mean while Otogi stood there, stiff as a board, eyes wide, trying to get his brain to comprehend just what the hell was going on.

"Master....?" the boy asked again. He stopped his molestation of Otogi and walked to stand in front of the teen. He stared into Ryuuji's green eyes, searching. After a few minutes the kid's face broke into a grin.

"Master!" he exclaimed happily. Otogi stared at the boy, his brain slowly beginning to work once more.

"Master? Oh, I get it. Acid trip." Otogi said, nodding his head at his brilliant assumption. No one could be this weird without the help of some drugs, green people included.

"Well, I'm just gonna go over there now and...." Otogi said, attempting to walk away from the strange boy. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the whistle. The teen turned around and stared back at the green boy. The kid had produced a whistle from somewhere and was now blowing for the second time. Third time. Fourth time. Crap. Suddenly another green kid pushed through the crowd to them. He was quickly followed by another, and another, and then a big group of them. Otogi was starting to freak out a bit as more and more kept coming.

"I have found the Master!!" the kid who had called the other's declared proudly, pointing to where Otogi stood.

"Damn..." Otogi muttered, then spun around, shoved some people out of his way, and sped off. He was quickly followed by a group of green people. This was not Ryuuji Otogi's day.

0000000000

Seto Kaiba was not having a good day either, as it turns out. Surprisingly he had been the third person to arrive at the party(the first two being Yugi and Yami). This is surprising since Kaiba had several meetings to attend and work to finish up before he would even consider going to the party. Of course, there was the ever insistent Mokuba, who wanted his brother to be more social for some, in Kaiba's opinion at least, completely demented reason. That helped to get Seto out of the house. Take this information anyway you like, it's not really the important part anyway. Seto Kaiba's day was not a good one, as was fore mentioned. He, like the rest of the 'gang'(if that's really the word for it), hadn't been here long. Yet he had somehow managed to find trouble rather quickly. It was proabably the fact that he was so distracted when he arrived here, that he ended up in the 'situation', if you could call it that.

When Seto had first arrived the door was answered by a very weird kid. The teen a long sleeved orange shirt with a 'Dead Kennedys', who ever the hell they were, black tee shirt over it. His pants consisted of pajama pants with a pair of shorts on top of them. Completing the look where his black biker boots and a black hat that looked like something out that 'Legend of Zelda' game. Don't ask how Kaiba knew about that game, it's a tale so horrible, so gruesome, so utterly sickening, that even I refuse to tell it. The boy looked Kaiba up and down, a look of admiration coming into his eyes as he noted the 'blowing in the wind' affect the coat had, even though there was absolutely no wind at the moment. Seto tried to wait patiently for the boy to move so he could enter, and he was just about to just shove the freak aside when suddenly he spoke.

"You know, we've been at this door together for, what? Three minutes? Four? And think in this time we've shared, I've really gotten to know you. Like you, even. Anyways, I think all this has really brought us closer together so....." the boy paused in his talking and bent down on one knee. Kaiba's eyebrows had disappeared into his hair line by now. He might have just walked away from this weird kid by now, but his interest was piqued, and he wasn't in the right state of mind. So he just stood there, waiting for the boy to finish. He didn't wait long.

"....Will you marry me?" the crazed teen held out a ring to Kaiba, his face looking very serious. It took Seto a second to regain his composure. Hopefully the boy didn't notice he had caught Kaiba off guard. He had a reputation to uphold after all. Seto sneered at the kid on the floor.

"Like I would ever associate with dirt like you." Kaiba said icily, and pushed past the boy into the house. He thought he was rid of the annoying teen, but he was sadly mistaken. The boy followed quickly after him into the house.

"Ok, ok. Sorry about that. But that was pretty cool. Props for that." the kid stuck out his fist, grinning disarmingly at the CEO. Kaiba realized he probably wouldn't get out of this without complying to the boys demands. So, reluctantly, he stuck out his fist to hit the others in 'props'. Seto's hand never actually reached the other's. As soon as Seto's hand was out, the other knocked his fist into it painfully hard, like the way you would while playing bloody knuckles, and ran off.

"That's for stealing my style! Jerk!" the kid called, before running farther into the crowd, over to a group of your typical 'goth' girls.

After Kaiba had recovered from that little....event....he had noticed the house itself. It was totally crowded with people! And there were colored lights flashing all around. There was even a turn table and a dj, who happened to be that white haired kid. What was his name again? Malik? Marik? Namu? Something like that. Anyway, the point was, this looked more like a dance club than a person's house. Now the CEO had never been to Ryou's house before, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't normally like this. How did they know so many people? Where had they gotten the money for all this? What the hell? Kaiba was so busy examining the room and trying to figure out just HOW the group had done all this, he didn't even see the two girls walking right toward him. He crashed right into the brunette girl, knocking her to the floor.

And that was how all this had started. After the girl had gotten back up and he had somehow gotten into a conversation with them. It was the blonde's fault really, she had started the conversation up. Now, here he was, arguing with two girls about wether the letter 'C' should be in the English alphabet or not. And sadly, he was losing.

"See, 'C' is a totally useless letter. All is does is steal the sounds of 'K' and 'S'. All the other letter have their own unique sound, even if they steal one from another, they still have a second sound which is all their own. But 'C' doesn't have that." the brunette girl said, repeating the same information she had said around the beginning of the conversation, as if to finalize it. Kaiba sighed. It was lucky he even KNEW English(he had to for business and such). Why did he even care if there was a 'C' in their Alphabet? Stupid American girls. Even though he wouldn't admitted it, he was really just upset because he, the great and almighty Seto Kaiba, was losing an argument. And losing it bad. The majority of their points surprisingly made sense, and he was running out of reasons why to keep the damned letter at all. Kaiba was saved from the humiliation of losing an argument with the two twits by the arrivle of another girl, this one with ebony colored hair.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you two! Did you cause a bunch of trouble while I was gone?" the new arrival asked, looking down at the other two with a knowing expression planted on her face.

"Always." the blonde replied simply. The black haired girl sighed dramatically.

"You started on about your damned 'Kake' theory again, didn't you?" the girl asked esasperatedly. The two girls tried to look innocent.

"Well, it's better than her Puerto Rico plan...." mutter the brunette, jabbing a finger at the blonde. She glared back at the brunette.

"That plan if awesome! Don't dis it!" growled the girl angrily. The tallest girl grabbed a hold off the brunette and blonde and pulled them away into the crowd muttering about stupid friends and why she even bothers.

Kaiba watched the girls walk away with a look of distain on his face. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

0000000000

Jou grinned at the people sitting around the table. Marik, Bakura, and Ryou were sitting there, of course, along with some other more abnormal guests. Sig, Terra, Bandit Keith, Mai, and several of the unknown people who had given Jou change that one day also occupied the room. Yami Marik wasn't here since he had wanted to dj for awhile.

"Ok, I think we all know why we're here." Jou started that conversation. The other's just looked at him blankly.

"We are here.....to listen to Sig's insane stories!" exclaimed Jou"This guy has seen stuff like you wouldn't believe. It just wouldn't be a good party without some cool stories, so that's what we are gonna do now." Jou pointed at Sig, and motioned for the man to begin talking. After Sig had finished his story, the others told their own. The group(except Jou, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou who later wandered off) stayed there for the rest of the party, laughing and talking the night away.

0000000000

Yami Marik had decided to take a short break. Being the dj turned out to actually be a little hard. The maniac was Just going to get a glass of punch, then go back to work. When he got to the bowls, he got a evil idea. Quickly, while no one was looking, Yami Marik switched the spiked bowl and the normal bowl. Hey, this party was starting to get boring. He was wrong before to suggest they censor the drinks, but he was correcting that mistake, so no harm done. Right? Right. Happy, Marik gulped down a glass of punch and, after watching Otogi run by chased by some green people, wandered back over to his dj booth.

0000000000

Yugi was scared. This party was totally messed up. There were some completely crazy people here. And him and his Yami hadn't even been able to find anyone they knew.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed excitedly. Yugi looked over at his Yami questioningly.

"I see Otogi. We knew him. He won't be to bad to hang around." Yami said, smiling at the other. Yugi grinned right back, bouncing slightly in joy. Yugi stopped bouncing quickly though as Otogi ran past him, followed quickly by a group of green teens who kept chanting "Master, master, master!!!"

"No!!! I don't want to be painted green!" Otogi cried as he ran "It doesn't even look good on me. Maybe something darker, but not NEON! That's just tacky!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow as the teens ignored Otogi's pleas and continued to chase him across the house.

"What was that all about?" Yugi questioned, looking at his Yami for some help figuring it out.

"Why Yuig, it was obviously a game. Your youths these days are always playing this kind of thing." Yami exclaimed, then ran of after the other calling "Wait for me guys! I'm playing too!" Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. Sometimes his Yami was just SO stupid. The multi color haired boy pushed the thoughts of his dark half out of his mind for a the moment. He continued his wandering around, hoping to find someone he knew who WASN'T being chased after by crazed people. That might be hard. Yugi decided to look out back. He wandered out of door, but didn't get far. He was suddenly scooped up by the crowd and passed from one person to another, riding on top of their hands. Yugi resisted the urge to scream and tried to stay calm. It work, until he was dropped into the pool. He yelped as the cold water hit him. He quickly attempted to swim back to the edge, which was hard with his clothes pulling him down

"CHICKEN!" someone called. Yugi froze where he was.

"I got the little guy!" someone exclaimed, picking Yugi up and putting him on his shoulders. This was going to be interesting.

0000000000

Hours had passed and the party was still raging. Marik, Jou, Bakura, and Ryou were currently hanging out with Yami Marik, switching of being the dj and just talking. Honda was still in the room full of snow, leading one side of a full on snow ball war. Anzu was leading everyone around in the Bunny Hop and other such dances. Seto was sitting on a couch, arguing with a group of people at the color black. Otogi had stopped being chased by green people and was now resting on a different couch. The green people were carrying Mai around on a make shift thrown(it was really just an extremely comfortable chair), four people holding up the sides and the others following behind the thing hailing their master. Yugi was the reigning chicken champion and was still in the pool playing. Yami had run into a wall while chasing Otogi and the green people and was still on conscious. Over all, things were going pretty well.

"You think we're about ready for the party 'game'?" Jou asked, looking the crowd over. Bakura nodded.

"We should do it soon." he agreed. Yami Marik scowled.

"I don't want to do this! It's stupid!" the spirit complained. Maikr rolled his eyes.

"It's not like anyone is actually gonna pick YOU Yami." he teased. Yami Marik took a swipe at his light half, but he dodged. Marik stuck his tongue out at the other in a childish way.

"Alright, let's wait about ten more minutes and the do it." Ryou suggested. The other's nodded their agreement.

"That sounds ok..." Jou complied. They went back to talking about nothing in particular as the minutes passed slowly.

0000000000

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!!" Jou's voice boomed across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the blonde standing at the front of the room by the dj booth.

"Now that I have your attention, we will be holding a little contest. A dance contest to be precise. If you can bust I move, you'll want to compete. The prize is a......get this....a DATE, yes you heard me right, a date, with one of these four boys." Jou's excliamed happily, motioning to his friends who stood around him "Marik, Y. Marik, Bakura, or Ryou. Your choice. Any of them. The winner gets to pick the one s/he wants to date. One date only, I'm sorry. Now, the rules of the competition....who am I kidding, we're to lazy to make up rules. As long as you dancing it counts. Now Marik and Bakura are going to wander around and weed out the bad dancers, me and Ryou will be making sure they are fair about I so don't worry. If one of them asks you to leave the dance area, please do so. Right, the dance area will be from there to there. Now anyway, we don't care what you do, as long was it's dancing in some way. The winner gets a date with one of the party hosts. Ok, now, I believe that's all. Will all the people who want to participate please step into the designated area now? Thanks, we will begin in five minutes. Please be on the dance floor by then." Jou took a deep breath once he was finish, then set the microphone he had be talking into down and turned to his friends.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Fine..." Bakura replied evenly "Now, we better get going. Come on Marik, let's get on the floor. Other Marik, pick out a good song for this." Bakura turned and walked out into the crowd, followed by Marik a minute later.

Jou quickly hopped over to where Yami Marik stood at the box, which was filled with all their music.

"Weezer!" Jou exclaimed hopping up and down "Play Weezer! Pleeeeeease...." Jou pouted, amber tinted eyes wide. Yami Marik winced and turn away.

"Fine...." he muttered. Jou smiled again and hugged the spirit exzuberently.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Jou exclaimed, clinging to the other tightly. He pulled away finally, still grinning from ear to ear. Yami Marik smiled ever so slightly and shook his head at the blonde's antics. He was used to it by now. He quickly fixed everything up so that some Weezer songs would be the first to play. When he was finished setting everything up he sent a meaningful look at Ryou, who quickly picked the microphone up and held it at a reasonable distance from his face.

"The competition will be starting when you hear the music. Be ready." Ryou informed the people. They all got ready, stretching and whatever else dancers do before they begin. Jou scanned the crowd. He spotted quite a few people he knew. Anzu, of course, was out there along with Otogi and Kaiba. Odd. Jou had never really thought of either of them as much of dancers. He also didn't expect them to want a date with on of the party hosts. Maybe Seto was in love with Marik....what an odd pairing. Then again, a lot of people probably didn't really think so. Oh well. Jou's thought's were cut short as the catchy tune of 'The Good Life', by Weezer obviously, began to fill the room. The bodies began to move in what looked a lot like the blob in technicolor. Or at least to Jou it did.

0000000000

The numbers were getting fewer and fewer. They hadn't gone though to many songs yet. The beginning stuff was all requests from Jou. Most of the stuff had decent tunes but really weren't made for dancing. Now Marik had switched a mainly techno, which was easier to dance to, even though the spirit really didn't care for the stuff. Ryou seemed to like the up beat stuff though. Bakura and Marik scoured the dance floor, picking off people at a speed that was nearly unbelievable. Jou had to stop the two boys several times for trying to kick off Kaiba and Otogi, who were dancing surprisingly well, only because they didn't like them. Otogi had tripped and fallen, well really he WAS tripped but Jou ignored that point, he had said there were no rules after all, and so he had been kicked out. Kaiba was still going though. Jou guessed he had probably had to take dance for some sort of business thing. The people continued to thin as time went on, until only two people were left: Anzu(but you expected that, right?) and...............Seto Kaiba!

0000000000

Kaiba had always known he could dance. He had to take a class for business purposes. Certain countries to dancing, not like waltz kind of dancing but more what teens do kind of stuff, WAY to seriously. Anyways, Kaiba's teacher had always remarked that he was a natural. This made him laugh, seeing as how he found even the IDEA of dancing completely idiotic and pointless. Of course, Seto's mind changed when Jou announced the contest. Kaiba was determined to win, so he could get a date with his puppy. Hey, Jou had said one of the host right? And Jou WAS one of the hosts, wasn't he? So then if he won, he could have a date with Jou. It was probably a dumb idea, but Kaiba had for some reason went with it. And now, here he was, one of the last two left. All he had to do was out dance that annoying brunette girl and he would win. He just had to keep the prize in mind. He would win this. Seto Kaiba always won.

0000000000

Ryou watched Kaiba and Anzu dance with amazement. The two had been at it, all by themselves, for fifteen minutes! They had started dancing normals, nothing special really, some hands going up and down and feet moving. But somehow that he changed into some sort of break dancing contest. Ryou hadn't even known Anzu could break dance until now! Then again, he hadn't known Kaiba could either. Hell, he hadn't known Kaiba could dance, period. This was defiantly interesting.

0000000000

Thud! Anzu hit the floor like a ton of bricks. It was unreal. She had been dancing one second, then suddenly she was on the floor the next. The crowd watched in amazement, not believe that it was over. It couldn't be over. But it was. A loud "ohhhh!" came from the crowd followed by a disappointed "awww!". Kaiba stopped dancing and smirk down at Anzu. He mouthed the words "I win". The brunette glared at him, but he ignored it and walked up over to where Jou stood, intent on taking his prize. He stopped in front of Jou, smirking down at the blonde boy, who looked a little confused, as if he had yet to find out just what was going on.

"Good job Kaiba. You win. Now, who would you like to take out on a date? Ryou, Bakura, Marik, or even our fabulous DJ, my man Y M?" Jou asked, speaking into the microphone he had quickly grabbed after realizing that Anzu had lost and the winner, Kaiba, was standing right in front of him. Kaiba just continued to smirk.

"I think I'll take....you." the CEO said. Jou's eyes widened but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Kaiba pressed his lips against the other's. The blonde dropped the microphone in his surprise and 'emph'ed loudly. Bakura cussed.

"I told you we should have used our Items to cheat!" Bakura growled.

"How was I supposed to know he would actually WIN?" Marik asked with a scowl in Kaiba's direction. A voice from behind made them both jump.

"We could just kill him. Then there would be no date and no chance of Jou being stolen." Ryou suggested, walking up from behind the two to stand next to them. Bakura ignored that fact that Ryou had come out of pretty much no where and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea..." he agreed. Marik smirked and began caressing the pointed end of his Sennen Rod almost lovingly. Bakura laughed in an evil way that could made the people around him shiver.

0000000000

Jou eyed Kaiba oddly. The brunette had just pulled back from giving Jou one hell of a kiss.

"Alright Kaiba, I'll go on a dat with you. It is what I promised. You pick the day, just call me to let me know when and where." Jou pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number down quickly, handing it off to Kaiba. The brunette grinned lecherously and pocketed the number.

"Now I suggest you run, because my friends are most likely going to kill you." Jou said evenly. This wiped the smirk off Kaiba's face. He turned around and sure enough, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and his Yami were all approaching him in a very menacing way.

"I'll call you.. See you later puppy." Kaiba winked at Jou then sprinted for the front door, running out it and down the street a few seconds later. He was followed by four very angry boys.

0000000000

The sun slowly crept down to hide under the horizon, tinting the sky in pinks and purples as it went away. Jou blink repeatedly, the disappearing of the light from the sun having woken him up. Jou sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. Around him, Ryou and Marik were beginning to raise also. Their Yami's stayed fast asleep on the floor. The party had lasted long into the night and even into the morning. Not long after everyone had left, Jou and the others had collapsed where they had been standing and fell into a deep sleep. Jou yawned loudly and stretched. That had been one crazy night. It was amazing that they had sleep all day after that.

"We have to go back..." Jou turned to look at Ryou, who was staring out the window in a dreamy fashion.

"Hmm?" That was about the only sound Jou could make after he first woke up. Ryou understood though.

"The school is opening back up. We have to go back tomorrow." Ryou explained, looking over at Jou for the first time since they had awoken. Marik sighed.

"I guess this means no more pissing around and no more parties, euh?" the Egyptian asked. Ryou nodded.

"It sucks..." Jou muttered. Ryou shrugged.

"Part of life I guess. If the world did suck, we'd all fall off." Ryou said. Marik nodded and Jou smirked slightly.

"I suppose..." the blonde agreed. His faint smirk appeared as he stretched some more, his bone cracking in some unhealthy sounding ways. Ryou winced when he heard that. Must be painful.

"Damn, I gave Kaiba my phone number!" Jou exclaimed suddenly, as a certain memory came back from last night "Great, now he's gonna stalk me or bother me with dog comments over the phone or something horrible like that!" Ryou growled at the mention of Kaiba's name. Marik scowled.

"If I see that Kaiba anytime soon, he's dead..." muttered Marik. Bakura dn Marik's Yami were awake now, just sitting up and stretching.

"Mornin'..." mutter Bakura, but he was ignored.

"So will I..." Ryou agreed with Marik.

"Will what?" Yami Marik asked.

"Kill Kaiba.." Ryou said. Yami Marik nodded his agreement.

"I would." he said. Bakura glared at the wall, trying to burn a hole through it.

"I'm send him to the shadow realm!" Bakura hissed. Jou nodded.

"I'm with you guys. I'm pissed at him. He was TOTALLY feeling my butt last night. I haven't been groped like that....ever. Pervert." Jou stated. Ryou's eye twitched and Marik's hand that was closest to his Sennen Rod began shaking. Bakura gritted his teeth and Yami Marik's eyes blazed with fiery hatred.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

The End

0000000000

(1): I love this song! I had to put SOMETHING in and this came to mind first

Also, the blonde girl, brunette girl, and black haired girl are people I know. Sorry, couldn't resist.

And the boy with the weird clothes who bugged Kaiba, I know him to. Hiya you guys! You have a place in my story!

an: Yep, that's the end. All in the Pout is now totally finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review this or else I'll lose all my confidence and never right anything again. Ever. I swear. So, REVIEW! And yes, I don't care for the ending either but.....I dunno.

Ok, Reviewers I'd like to thank and bother with my pointless banter:

DBZHobbit: Thank you. No, I will not keep them coming. This is the end! Audience Interaction? I have no idea. This, maybe? I really don't know....

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Hi again. Yes, I knew. I know ALL! Anyways, wait no longer.

SuperWuwu: One of those days? I know how it feels to be sugar high...and then to talk to yourself. Happens to everyone. Typing to yourself, well......that might be a problem. You should get that checked out. Oh and....I HATE SCHOOL TOO! It's what made me take so damn long on this chapter. That and my stupid brother grumbles. Anyway, last chapters is up. What did you think? Oh, and only Thomas can resist that eyes, not me. I cannot teach you. I don't know quite HOW he does it, but he can resist anything. Good luck on getting that piano fixed, falling on people's heads usually busts up the keys pretty bad.

PanDora: Greetings! Yes, they had a party....man I'm lame. I mean, a party was pretty dumb, right? Oh well. Now that you've read what happened, I guess I don't have to tell you in this little collection of words so...goodbye and thank you! Oh, and review again.

mandapandabug: CHAPTER 6!!! So does mine! Another reason why it took so long to get this chapter up. Ok, fine, I'll go with that. Glad you're a member. Does that mean your going to start writing/posting stuff? The COOLEST fic EVER? Damn, I am honored. And a bit horrified that someone likes my story enough to call it the coolest. Quite bloating my ego, it's hard enough to carry around as it is. Everyone should love Jou, shouldn't they? Then again, I think everyone should love Bandit Keith too, but people don't. Right, that's what I'm saying. Though, that little German bit was really just a space waster and because I just sorta.....typed it. You will? Promise? Yeah! Thank you and until next time.

FantabulousWatapon: Thank you. That's what I was going for. That or a tragedy but....euh. We are not responsible for any injuries obtain while reading this story. Thank you thank you, I'll be here for the remainder of my life! I feel so special. I unfortuantly have no more YGO stories(uploaded!!) And that seems to be what you want so...sorry. Thanks again. I'd love to be 'pals'. Just email or im me or whatever sometime. I'm to lazy to get your email address. Sorry.

Rayne: Yes, I knew you secretly loved me all along. I wouldn't say you were being a bitch(an ass maybe-just kidding). Thank you. If you like it so much...review again!

kuroi-sakurapetals: Guten tag. Yeah, I know some German. Well, they sat around for three hours, waiting for someone to show up, but no one did. Because no one likes them. You know, I think I like the above version better. Can an ass grow back? Wow. Very weird. Yeah. well I will be, happily awaiting another review.....I'm waiting. Get to it!

Sora Kohaku: ...you passed out? I my story really THAT bad? Or that good?(damn ego) When you do get back from la la land, please review again.

GKX-6: RC? The hell? How did you find my account? You bastard. I don't think I like the whole Jou/von Drake idea much. Though I do have to agree about the deutchlanders. Glad you think it's shibby. But, stopping getting into my files anyway.

That is all. This story is over so leave and never come back. Bye!


End file.
